Harry Potter and the wish of one night
by Silver Hana
Summary: Harry wishes that his one and only friend that he had before Hogwarts would come back. Little did he know that she was planning on coming back. a bit of angst, romance, and mystery...? RHr H others also.
1. intro

Harry Potter and the wish of one night.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, will probably never own any of this as much as I would like to. But there are some characters that I will introduce later that I have made up.

Summary: Harry Potter is thinking back to the good old days and wishes that his one and only friend that he had before he was a wizard would come back. Little did he know that she in fact herself was planning on coming back to him that very night. And boy does she have some secrets of her own.

This is a Harry and one of my character fics. The ratings T but I might have to up it. Who knows…? This takes place in seventh year.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed. He was once again at the Dursleys and was sitting at his barred window wondering where SHE was.

He had done this a lot lately, knowing that if she were here right now she would understand all the pain and suffering he was going through, all of the nightmares he had, differing every night to include Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, and his Parents.

She would hold him and comfort him even when it came to the most gruesome of parts in his story and she would cry with him and then, in one of her most famous mood swings try to cheer him up failing miserably. How she would get frustrated in a kind way that her cheering up wasn't working and then just looking at her tear stained face with that determined expression on it would make him laugh.

He knew. It had happened before. Of course none of the stuff he would tell her from the past six years would be near as trivial as all the things he had confided in her before that fateful day when he had gotten his Hogwarts letter.

Of course, she was probably off on some date with some guy, as from what he remembered she was quite beautiful. Or worse dead, without him to protect her. Or even worse, Voldermort had her, using her as the next lure to get to him. He shuddered. Where was she? He just wished she would come back that he could see her again.

He remembered all those times he had been numb with pain, numb with loss and hurt, all those times she would be the only thing that kept him living the only part of him not numb. He was numb now. He needed her now. To get through to the raw numbness of his heart. To have her sneak into his room and comfort him when he woke from a nightmare.

He smiled. He remembered she always had this sense. She always new when he was having a nightmare.

That was before his letter. Maybe somehow she had found out about him being a wizard and was scared to come back was scared to comfort him. Scared he would leave her again. He didn't blame her. He remembered the day before he got his first letter, he had promised to meet her in the flower garden the next day. He could imagine her waiting and waiting. The hours going by, hope slowly declining. He had left her. Not on purpose of course but none the less he had left her.

He had come back the next summer hoping against all hope that she would be there but no. She had not been there, nor had she been there any other summer. He sighed once again, looking out to the stars.

"I wish you were here." he whispered, before turning out the light and going to bed, to another night full of nightmares and a certain young girl who could drive them all away.

Unfortunately whenever he was at school he normally didn't give one thought towards her. It was only in the summer when he got back from Hogwarts did he ever think of her, and not even more than a thought or two like 'those were good times' or something like that.

Only this summer was dif. He thought about her almost every night and it pained her that something this big had happened that he would call out to her. She didn't know what had happened, only that it was big, only that it had happened at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. The school that Harry went to to learn magic. Oh, she new about Hogwarts, after all, all those letters, she merely had to take one. They would not notice. Of course she had gotten her own letter from Hogwarts to. In fact, she had been planning on telling Harry and going to the train with him but he had already been taken by the Dursleys to who knows where.

So she found her way to the train station and had actually seen Harry with a big man next to him and then… she didn't realy know what happened next, all she knew was that she had been about to call out to Harry when she was hit from behind, ambushed.

When she woke up she had found herself in a very strange place. Later she found out that it was a dif. planet on the all. After that… well, there were few things she liked to think about from those times. The only things she would let herself think about was all the training she had had. And maybe a few other memories and times. Nothing else did she think about from those times.

It had been too painful there, too… hopeless. All the death she had seen, all the death she had caused and would cause… it wasn't something she liked to think about. So she focused on her training. She had had much training in the past six or so years.

There had been her mind training. That went on many levels. There was the simple mind to mind communication, the move objects with your mind training, the long distance communication via mind, reading minds, and forcing actions onto another.

The last two were probably the scariest and the hardest to learn. No one could help her because there was no one who could do those things. There had been one, many many years ago but he had been long since dead. She was far from finished with her training in those sections.

She had easily mastered mind to mind communication, and was very close to finishing long distance communication. She was about three fourths of the way through on her moving objects with her mind.

She had also had physical training and could use a bow quite acuratley. Well, if she was truly honest she was better that over half the elves that had taught her.

She also had a staff that she could wield better than the bladed weapons she used. It was an odd staff, resembled a key, and had keys dangling from a circle at the top. She had learned long ago how to efficiently hide her staff from all others view by teleporting it to its holder on a dead planet named Setsuni. Then, when she needed it she teleported it to her.

Her bladed weapons were twin swords and two elven daggers. She could use those quite well.

Her last weapon was a chain that looked like a necklace although when pulled off her neck it was far from it. Why did she need all those weapons? A prophesy, much like Harry's, only going far worse. She didn't like to think about that either.

She also had one more power, it was similar to the senshi that had trained her to use them, when she thought, about her battle uniform she would instantly have them on.

They were quite revealing in her opinion but it was a sighn of power. When you first start training you are in big, bulky battle robes, you learn to move agiley in them. When you are good enough, some of the armor is taken away. In their beliefs, the less armor you had the more experienced you were. It eventually got to the point where you wernt wearing armor but just clothes.

Her battle suit was slightly healed boot, spelled to be quiet for sneaking around, there was nothing but skin until you reached an extremely short skirt that was pure black, once again there was no skin, showing her smooth and firm belly, until you reached to about her ribs where there was fabric on the sides slanting upwards and meeting just below her breasts. Once again all black. The top was held up by two fingers thick strap on her right shoulder, her left shoulder bare.

Her weapons were charmed invisible until she drew them, her twin swords on her back, her elven daggers were one on each wrist, and one dagger in each boot.

Her powers were that she could control the four main elements, earth, air, water, and fire. This was unheard of in a senshi. They could control one element but never all four. She was having a little difficulty mastering them all.

She always had on her weapons, even when she was not in her battle suit. She could also use all of her powers without the suit, it merely heightened her reflexes and she could do certain things phisicaly impossible for a human, like jumping 20 ft. in the air.

She knew she had to go back, to learn how to use a wand. Any weapon she could use to defeat… well, she could use all the help she could get.

She also knew it would be better if she didn't let Harry know who she was, only Dumbledore. She didn't really want to tell Dumbledore everything and didn't plan on it either. But she really missed Harry and if he somhow found out… it was better to tell him.

It was just the beginning of summer and she was hoping she could get extra lessons in from the teachers at Hogwarts so she could be with students her own age, and Harry. He would be in 7 year. She would be teleporting to Hogwarts tomorrow to talk with Dumbledore. She'd better get a good nights sleep. And with that she settled down for the night.

Well? I will post the next chapter but until I get 2 reviews I wont post the third chapter.

Ill accept flames, anything, just review, it is my first story that someone besides myself has read. Hope you like

Amara159


	2. shopping and harry

Harry Potter and the wish of one night.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

NOTE: I am so totally new to this. Thanks for my first two reviewers who totally saved my life:

Darkness behind innocent eyes and Madame-s-Butterfly

Please review!

Harry was really sick of staying in the house with the Dursleys. They were extra cranky today. He really wanted to go shopping. So, he was going to go to Diagon Alley, he wasn't going to bother with permission. And so he made plans on how to escape…

Setsuna woke up at an ungodly hour (6 am). She had had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep so she had started getting ready. When at last she was satisfied with herself she got ready to transport herself to Hogwarts.

It was still quite early though; maybe she should stop by Diagon alley first, to get a wand, money, and all the accessories she could not get on these primitive, yet effective planets. Yes, that was a good idea. And with a pop that sounded much like one you would make when apparating, she was gone, only to reappear in the midst of Diagon Alley.

It was wonderful. So full of life, luster, and clothes. Not to mention she would be able to get good, not primitive, food.

And she headed toward a very big building with Gringots on it. She figured it was the bank, she was right. As she walked in she saw what seemed to be goblins taking people to and fro and making deposits. She headed up to the nearest empty clerk and smiled, a toothless smile, so as not to appear hostile. She saw the look of surprise on his face and knew she was right to go about it this way.

"Hello, I'd like to make a withdrawal please." She said.

"And do you have a key?" asked the goblin in return. A key, she hadn't thought about that. She knew she was a pure blood witch; didn't purebloods have some spell on their vaults so only one with their blood could go in? She would have to tell him her last name; there was no beating around the bushes. She hated her last name, it reminded her bitterly that she came from a long line of Voldemort supporters.

"I don't need a key, my name is Setsuna Black." She said rather boldly, what if she was kicked out and laughed at? As soon as the words left her mouth she saw the goblins mouth nearly drop open before he composed himself.

" I see, it is not really my place to say but, I have not heard of a Setsuna Black, are you sure you are a Black? If you are only trying to rob us then you will pay dearly." replied the goblin.

"I am quite positive that I am a Black. It is my understanding that only a Black can get in the vault, therefore, if you take me there you will find out for certain." She said politely. The goblin nodded and motioned for her to follow him. Just as she was about to climb onto a tiny little cart she heard someone calling from behind and turned to see who they were calling to.

"Excuse me! Miss! Wait!" yelled a boy about her age. He had black unmanageable hair and was quite muscular, he had green eyes and a scar. Green eyes and a lightning shaped scar? Harry!

"Miss, I couldn't help but overhear you say that you were a Black, I was wondering if I could go with you, to see if it was true, also, my God-father was a Black and I wish very much to see if he left something there for me like Remus said he did." He finished in a rush.

God-father? How much of Harry's life had she missed? His eyes, they held so much pain. She should have been there. Realizing he was waiting for an answer she replied,

"Of course, if it is ok with my guide here." The look on his face nearly made her want to laugh as she added,

"And please do not call me miss, I am hardly older than you, if not younger."

"Oh, ok, what would you like for me to call you?" he asked her as they climbed into the cart having received a nod of approval from the goblin.

"You may call me Setsuna." Looking his way to see his reaction.

"That is if you can tell me who you are." She saw a look of surprise go across his face and wondered if her name had surprised him that much.

"You mean you don't know who I am? I'm Harry Potter. I thought everyone knew that." He said. She detected bitterness in his voice and was surprised.

"You must excuse me if I don't Harry, I am not from around here, I grew up in muggle London under a house because I was abandoned by my family, they were kind enough to leave a note which said I was a wretched baby and didn't deserve to be in the house of Black." She replied wryly.

She was acting so seriously, she needed to find a way to break the mood.

"But enough about me, why don't you tell me about yourself if you wouldn't mind?" As soon as she said it she realized that was not going to lighten the mood and quickly changed it.

" Do you have a girlfriend? Who are your best friends? Do you have any school enemy's? Do you break rules and prank kids? What is your favorite sport to watch? Or do you play? Please tell me." This, she knew would lighten the mood as she saw his face get brighter and brighter.

And so, as they were turning every which way she heard all about the

"the greasy git, Malfoy the ferret, Dobby the house elf, Quiditch, and Ron and Hermione." He wasn't even halfway done with everything he was telling her when they arrived.

"You will have to wait outside the first time, but she can come back and get you." Said the goblin. And Setsuna stepped forward, touched the door, and watched as it slowly creaked open.

She stepped in and gasped, four doors were in front of her. How rich was she?

She walked to the first door and saw on the door a carved in picture of some miscellaneous things.Walking to the next door she saw a picture of gold on the door. Going to the next one she saw a picture of a pile of books. The last one had a picture of a sword.

She went back to the first door, hoping to find something to carry all the things she knew she was going take out with her. When she opened the door it was basically a big huge mess, piles after piles of different things were everywhere, there was barley even room to walk.

When she looked she saw an emerald green trunk with 7 locks on it. She pushed her way through, using mind and hands and she finally reached it. On closer inspection she saw it was quite new, just dusty, and along with the 7 locks on the front, on top there were two buttons.

She pushed the first button (green) and nothing happened, she pressed the second button (red) and all the sudden the truck got smaller, the size of a matchbox. She quickly pressed the green button and it came back to normal size.

She looked around, she needed a key. And a key she found lying under the trunk. She unlocked the first lock and was going to the second when she realized she could open the trunk, although she had only unlocked one.

She opened it to find a jelwry case that popped out. There was no jewelry in it but that would change. She quickly closed it and locked it, catching on, each one had something dif. behind it.

In the second one she found another pop out jewelry box along with a place to put her makeup. Makeup, hadn't they heard of it on the planets she had been to?

In the third she found a ladder leading down into a luxurious bedroom with three doors, one was a magnificent bathroom complete with running water, one another bedroom, and another was a closet. Not just any closet but a walk in, two story closet. And it already had a few things in it.

The fourth door was a library, two stories, and could probably hold 2 thousand books. She saw that only two rows were filled, that was going to change.

The fifth door was just wonder full, it led down into a park-like place complete with trees, and a lake. This would be perfect for her animagus training, she was going to try and become at least two animals if not more. This would also be where she would keep some of the animals she would buy that are otherwise not the best to have people around.

The sixth door was a training room, complete with dummies, many weapons, and even a track to run around. She would use this one a lot.

The last door was storage, well, she would have a lot of stuff. She climbed out and closed the trunk, shrinking it.

Time to fill it. She went straight towards the jewelry they had and picked out 10 rings, 4 bracelets, 4 necklaces, 3 anklets, and 10 earrings. These she put in the second jewelry holder, she would by her own that would go in the first.

She looked around all the while cleaning it up with her mind, what next? She was just going to go to the library to fill up on books when she saw a book. Why would it be in here instead of in the library? She levitated it over to her and opened it, a piece of parchment fell out, on it read:

Dear Harry,

She didn't even have to go any farther; she knew this was what Harry was talking about.

She picked it up and carried it out the door. She went to the library where she picked out the following:

500 books on defense against the dark arts, 100 hundred on Occulemency and Legilimency, 200 hundred on charms, 200 hundred on transfiguration, 100 on astronomy, 100 on creatures, 200 on potions, 100 on healing, and 100 miscellaneous.

She still had a lot of shelves to fill.

She then went to the door with the sword on it, inside were weapons of many kinds, she immediately picked up all the weapons that she thought she should train with and put them in her trunk.

Now she went to the door with the money on it. As she walked in she gasped, there was so much, galleons, silvers, and knuts were piled high, they went up taller than her! The room went back at least 200 ft if not more and was filled to the brim, she immediately took out her purse taking 100 galleons, 50 silvers, and 25 knuts. That should be enough carry on money.

And walked out. She realized she must have been gone a long time and as soon as she stepped out apologized.

"We have only been standing here for 10 min. there is a feature on the older vaults that makes time go normal in there and slow out here." Replied the goblin.

"Oh" she replied.

"Harry, I think I found what you were talking about, it was addressed to you." She said, handing him the book.

"Thank you." He replied. They remained quiet on the ride up, both immersed in their own thoughts. When they arrived she spoke

"Harry, if you would like, I have some more shopping to do, we could eat lunch together and shop too?"

"Yes I would like that." He answered smiling. She turned to the goblin.

"Thank you very much, may I ask you name?" once again with a toothless smile.

"Of course, my name is Racknack."

"Well Racknack, I will be seeing you soon, good day." And with that she and Harry walked off.

Well, I know its kinda boring so far, it will get better though.

In the next chapter:

Setsuna tells Harry who she is

Setsuna goes to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore. What will she find out there?

Wont do the next chapter until I get two reviews!

Amara159


	3. Alive?

Harry Potter and the wish of one night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Notes: Thanks to all my reviewers, I am so surprised that I have already gotten 4 reviews!

Darkness behind innocent eyes: You saved my life.

Madame-s-Butterfly: Also lifesaver.

Peonix39: Encouraging! Thanks!

Raven: Brings up very good point that I will most defiantly be addressing.

Don't worry! She is quite powerful, Harry is more powerful though, he just doesn't know it. She is a key part in helping Harry defeat Voldemort. And I'm planning on… opps too much info!

On to the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Harry was a bit confused. He had escaped the Dursleys, gone to shop in Diagon Ally, and met a woman who claimed to be a Black. On top of that her name was Setsuna, not only was that name not on the Black family tree, her name was Setsuna!

His friend that he had wished to come back! Was this her? She did resemble her, her eyes held a mischievous glint, just like Sirius' eyes, but they also showed pain, a lot like his own he thought.

Right now they were eating lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, talking about one thing or another, both were constantly directing questions at each other and both were effectively dodging the questions asked, at the moment though they were in companiable silence. He was startled when she spoke,

"You know the house I lived under." Harry was confused by this. What was she talking about?

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I said, you know the house I lived under." This was getting freaky.

"I don't believe I do." He replied.

"You do. I lived under Number 3 Privet Dr."

"You what?" he stuttered. If she wasn't pulling his leg then this was the Setsuna he had wished for, his friend.

"I lived under Number 3 Privet Dr. But I'm getting tired of repeating myself, do you know who I am?"

"Setsuna! I've missed you. I've got so many things to tell you, well, I've told you most of the good stuff the rest is bad. Where have you been all these years? Why are you back? Have you been here long? Where are you staying?" he said all of this in a rush, afraid she was joking, getting his hopes up.

"I've missed you too Harry. I've also got a lot of things to tell you, I haven't told you anything really. To tell you the truth I've been on a few planets, I'm back because I need to learn how to use a wand, I just got here this morning, and I'm probably going to stay at Hogwarts." Harry was amazed this was so much to take in; he didn't even realize when she got up and walked out, paying for their food and leaving a note.

When he finally shook himself out of it he was actually a little mad at her for leaving, both then and now. But he also was sad that she was gone now. Why did she leave? Did she think he was mad? Well, he was kind of.

What had she said? Been on a few planets. Planets? She had been on other planets? Living at Hogwarts. He'd have to arrange to get there somehow and what better way to get there but the knight bus. When he thought about it he didn't blame her for leaving just now only when she left 6 years ago. Who wouldn't be scared of what you though if you had been gone for so long?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Setsuna didn't know what had come over her. One moment she was talking the next she was telling Harry who she was. She really wish she hadn't, he was thinking so hard at the news of her being who she was she couldn't help but read it. She had read so much emotion in his mind that it shocked her and as she fought to get out of his mind she fled, having enough sense left to pay the bill and quickly write a note. It had read:

Harry,

I know you're probably mad, and you have every right to be. If only I could tell you everything. But, how am I supposed to tell you everything when I have nightmares about it. I can't tell you until I can tell myself. I don't know when that will be, please be patient. If I don't see you before you get to school, you'll see me there even if I have to break into the school to see you. Hopefully it won't come to that. I will see you.

Your friend,

Setsuna

She was walking towards Olivanders to get her wand when she passed two shops, the pet shop and the Quiditch shop. She made a mental note to go there after she got her wand.

She arrived at the shop to find it empty. She walked in and rang the bell on the counter. She heard a muffled sound and then some shuffling. After a few min. an old, but homey man walked around a corner. He was wearing a homey smile and his eyes held great knowledge and great warmth. She couldn't help but smile back.

"And who do we have here? Certainly not a Black? I thought I wouldn't ever see another one of those in my stores, and yet your aura tells me different" he said.

"You are correct in assuming that I am a Black. It is not widely known that there is another Black. I have not been in this world but for the first time today and I have come to get a wand." She replied warmly.

"You are quite old to be getting your first wand. I sense great power about you, here, try this wand." He said, pulling out a wand. As soon as she touched it she knew it was wrong and quickly put it down.

5 wands later she realized a pattern. He had sensed she was powerful and was trying powerful wands. She may be powerful but not in this type of magic.

"Sir, if I might say, you are trying to powerful a wand, I am week in this type of magic, the power you sense does not come of this world" she said the last words barely audible.

"I see, I would ask more but I wont. Try this one then." Handing her a different wand. This time when she took hold of it she knew it was the right one. Sparks that were purple flew out of her wand.

"Very good, you were right, your magic is very weak, although it is only a little below average." She nodded and paid, walking out of the store.

She did the rest of her shopping quickly and in deep thought then, with all of her purchases, she teleported to Hogwarts. When she arrived she took out her broom and flew. She really needed to think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Minerva heard the alarms go off meaning someone was on the grounds that wasn't supposed to be and they had apparated! No one could do that!

She looked over at the portrait of Dumbledore in his old office, now hers. He was still sound asleep. Typical.

She went to the window where she immediately started looking for them. She saw a girl, who looked to be about 17 flying in the air aimlessly, she was quite good. It was almost as if the air was bending around her! She continued watching, questions still going through her mind until she flew to the ground. As she watched the girl get off her broom she realized she still didn't know if this girl was a threat or not and so she walked out of the office only to find the heads of houses there waiting.

She had forgotten they could here the alarms also but figured it was for the best to have backup if this girl was an enemy. She filled them in on what she knew, which was not much as they walked towards the front gates. As they opened them the girl was poised to pull the handle open and she saw the look of surprise that went across the girls face. Yes, she was quite young. And beautiful too.

"Would you mind telling us who you are and why you are trespassing?" she said at last.

"I am Setsuna. And I was coming to talk to you about enrolling into Hogwarts for my 7th year and if I could have a bit of tutoring since I don't know anything about it." Said the girl. Her posture seemed to stiffen and her chin jutted out defiantly while her eyes showed her unsurness and knowledge at the same time. Before she could answer, Vauhan, the new potions teacher and just as mean as Snape, did.

"Are you saying you have just found out you are magic? That is not possible, you would have gotten a letter from Hogwarts. Or can't you read also?" Vauhan's remark made her cringe on the inside but she kept a strict composure on the outside. The girl seemed nice enough.

"I have known that I had magic since I got my letter 6 or so years ago. I even replied that I would be going, but I was kidnapped at the train station. I could have escaped after about a year with these people but they taught me some very useful things and… something else held me up." Replied the girl.

This was interesting. She would have to converse with Dumbledore's portrait about this. She was startled as the girl spoke again. "Would you mind telling me who you are and where Albus Dumbledore is? I need to speak to him." Minerva was shocked. Didn't she know?

"Albus Dumbledore died at the end of last year. He is no longer Headmaster, I am." The girl looked shocked but soon composed herself.

"That is impossible. I can feel his aura. I would not be able to feel it if he were dead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -I know. A little bit of a cliffy. Sorry.

So sorry it took so long to update as well I had computer problems you see.

Hope you enjoyed!

Next chapter:

Harry's thoughts and feelings and how he deals with them.

Harry gets on the night bus only to meet…


	4. emotions

Harry Potter and the wish of one night.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Come on! Come on! Couldn't it be night already! But no. Time was going by excruciatingly slow. He was going to go on the night bus and take it to Hogwarts. He knew that after that last excursion in which Remus had found out about when Harry told him about the diary, that the house was guarded. More heavily than before anyway.

7:00. He knew his original plan was to leave at 8 but he couldn't wait any longer. He was already packed too. He took his trunk and went down the stairs. Quickly and quietly he snuck past the Dursley's who were having dinner.

Free. He was free. Quickly he went toward the spot the night bus had been at last time and lit his wand. No sooner had he done this than the night bus showed up. He remembered the last time and how he had unknowingly had his first glimpse of his godfather.

His godfather. Gone.

He got on and was immediately was greeted by the bus driver. What was his name?

"Hellow there Harry!" (A/N: I cant remember if he knows Harry's name or not.)

"Hello" He replied shortly "Hogwarts please."

"Caint do that Harry. We's a got orders to take you somewhere else." Harry panicked at this. Was he in danger? Where was he going? Would he see her again! He looked up as the driver laughed. "Don' worry Harry. This guy is your friend. He wont hurt ya."

And with that they were off. Where to he didn't know, but his uneasiness hadn't quelled at the last words.

He was so stupid. He should have just waited for September to come then he would have seen her. She had promised. But no he had to see her now. He wasn't about to loose her after he just got her back. He wanted to get to know her again. He wanted to make the three-some a four-some.

But no. He had gone and gotten himself in a pickle. Oh sure, the bus driver had said he was going to see a friend but he didn't know if that was a trustworthy assumption.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Minerva was so confused. She knew she shouldn't trust this girl until she knew more about, her but she couldn't help but hope that what she said was true. Here was this girl who had come claiming to have been kidnapped, then to have been held up. Therefore, keeping her away from Hogwarts. And now she was saying Dumbledore was alive. Next she would be saying that pigs could fly. Wait. They could here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Vuahan was dismayed. Who was this girl? She found that she could not get into the girls mind, but the girl claimed not to know magic! She also had a strong aura around her. That was what made her wary. She was strong enough to get Voldemort's attention. Strong enough to get captured and held by Voldemort's power. Strong enough to be his spy. And yet, she felt as if she should owe her life to the girl. How was that? This was so confusing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Setsuna was just about to say something when a thought pervaded hers. At first she thought that it was the one who had made the biting remark towards her but then she sensed the familiar ness of it and knew it was Harry.

She closed her mouth and listened to his thoughts on her. He was in trouble! But wait. Who was this person that was his "friend"? She had to get on that bus! Forgetting that she was the center of attention she acted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Minerva watched as once again the girl did something odd. She walked away. She looked as if she had a purpose. What? She watched as the girl drew her wand and she instantly stiffened. What was this? She watched as the girl cast lumos and as the night bus came toward her. She watched as the girl forced the doors to the bus open and heard her start yelling.

"What do you mean you already dropped him off! Take me to him. Now!" Minerva wondered what was going on. Who had been dropped off? What was happening?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Vuahan was scared. She had managed to get into the girl's mind for a brief second and didn't like what she had seen. She had seen… it was too horrible. But she also knew this girl had a connection with Harry and that he could be in trouble. That was what the girl was doing now. Trying to help him. Quickly, she motioned for the others to follow her, not noticing the shadow that came also. She would have to go with the girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Harry was flung forward as the bus came to a stop. He looked and saw they must have traveled very far. It was now light so either there had been a time change or they had been traveling for a long time. He didn't know which one would be better. He walked out and no sooner had he took his last step off the bus and his trunk thrown out than the night bus was gone. He was stranded. He looked around and what he saw was…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Oh I know im evil!

I was gonna include who it was in this chapter but I wanted to get this chapie out.

Sooooo youll just have to wait!

Sorry once again!

Amara159

2 reviews! 


	5. Dead?

Harry Potter and the wish of one night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Thanks for each and every one of the reviews I got!

Shout out to:

Darkness behind innocent eyes: the only reviewer that I've had from the beginning.

Fahzzyquill: so glad you reviewed and I emailed my response.

If anyone has any questions email me and I will email you back personally unless I get a lot of the same questions. Thanks!

On to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Harry flung forward as the bus came to a stop. He looked and saw they must have traveled very far. It was now light so either there had been a time change or they had been traveling for a long time. He didn't know which one would be better. He walked out and no sooner had he took his last step off the bus and his trunk thrown out than the night bus was gone. He was stranded. He looked around and what he saw was…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Setsuna was growing impatient. But there was nothing else she could do. Literally. She had already kicked the driver in one of the seats because he wasn't going fast enough and was now going incessantly fast. She was like a mother looking for her son. Except she wasn't his mother only his friend.

It did not help that Vuahan had come with her. At first she was afraid that all of the teachers were coming but Vuahan had persuaded them to stay and protect the castle. She had told Minerva that if there was trouble, to think her name (Setsuna) as hard as she could and had left shortly after.

She was also angry with herself. Vuahan would not know the stuff she did if she had been able to keep her mind closed but no. Finally, she was there. She slammed to a halt. And quickly started searching for Harry's aura but it was elusive. She knew the general area but not exactly where he was. Apparently he had stepped into a Fidelius charm. Dang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What he saw was… incredible. He was on an island, he was guessing the Caribbean. Now who he saw was… impossible.

Who he saw was… just then he heard the slamming of car breaks in the distance and turned to look. About three blocks away the night bus had just screeched to a stop. He watched, his mind temporarily off the person who was in front of him. How, he didn't know. He saw Setsuna practically trip off the night bus and nearly laughed as she started yelling at the normal bus driver not to drive away. The stream of curses and threats were very… interesting. Lets just say even Bill didn't say some of those words. She was still muttering some things when she looked up and saw him. Her stream of… um… bad words stopping.

"Harry! I found you. Are you o…k…?" Her words died slowly and he wondered why until he saw that her sight was fixed on the person behind him.

The person behind him. He quickly turned back to the person, but not before seeing the tears brimming in his friend's eyes.

"Is that you?" he asked tentavely.

"Depends on who you is." Laughed the other person before getting serious. "Look Harry, I was ordered not to see you by… someone. Anyway I had to see you to let you know I was ok. Because if I know you, and you are James' son, your blaming yourself for my death. Well, I can explain that more later, can you tell me who this fine young lady is?"

Harry was surprised. Once again he had forgotten someone. And how could he forget Setsuna? Then he remembered the tears that had brimmed in her eyes moments before.

"This is Setsuna." He said, turning around to face her.

He saw no trace of the tears in her eyes now. Now, he saw shock, recognition, and… happiness? "Setsuna this is…" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as she cut in.

"I know who he is." She almost snapped it. Almost. Just then he remembered, they were related, how?

"Serious, this is Setsuna BLACK, do you know her?" he said.

He turned back and forth between the two. He couldn't help but notice the resemblances. They both had the exact same shade of black hair, to match their name. They both had piercing dark blue eyes that could easily be the window into their souls. Right now they both were showing many emotions, a lot of them some form of shock. They were both leaning against something and in the same manner. They were in a carefree stance that if one had not known who they were would have thought that they were having a friendly chatter. Their eyes gave them away.

That was about it on how they resembled each other. One was a male, (a much better looking male than the one he had seen two years ago but still had a haunting look in his eyes. Still, he looked no older than 25.) and one was female (a very curvaceous and good looking female who looked 17-which she was- and had that haunted look in her eyes. Except hers went more deeper).

He was just about to state the question again when Serious spoke,

"I know of only one Setsuna Black and she died when she was born at the hands of her grandmother. My mother."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Soooooooooo. How was that?

Do you hate me?

Tooooooo bad. Ill try and get the next chap out soon but… school.

2 reviews!

Amara159


	6. Whoa

Harry Potter and the wish of one night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Harry was shocked. That was not what he expected. But it made sense.

Sirius had gone to Azkaban, which meant that any children of his would go to the closest living family member. Bellatrix. Bellatrix hadn't wanted Setsuna had naturally wanted no part to do with her and had left her under a house with a note. It was only luck that she had chosen the house next to his. His head hurt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vuahan was dismayed. This was horrible. She knew she had been forgotten in the midst of things and didn't quite mind. They wouldn't hold back information if they forgot she was there. She was also having similar thoughts like Harry's but hers went farther.

If she had known… but that was the past.

Bellatrix had unknowingly put the child with the one person who had brought down the Dark Lord. Not only that but the Dark Lord had probably been furious with her because he had wanted this powerful girl. Or did he know? Since he had been out of power he probably didn't know. He probably only knew that there was an extremely powerful girl who was strong, maybe stronger than Harry in SOME ways and most definitely stronger than Dumbledore and he could have had her too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna was surprised. She had NOT expected this. She had thought only that she was related to him not that she was his daughter.

It sent a pang through her heart. He had been in Azkaban. And that was probably one of the worst things you could experience in this world.

In this world. She had suffered worse…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was… was… he didn't know. Here he had thought that both his child and wife were dead, when here was his child. The resemblances were uncanny. He saw so much pain, and the way she held herself showed the same air of mischief and defiance he had had -and still did to a certain extent- as a child. This was… what? Wonderful? Well yes, evil? Yes. That he could not spend the time he had wanted to with either wife or child… Unexpected? Undoubtedly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vauhan was plagued. If she had known that Sirius had been innocent… If she had known he was alive… If she had known that Setsuna was her… but it didn't matter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry most definitely did not know what to say and so he resorted to the next best thing. He changed the subject.

"How are you alive?" it wasn't cheerful, it wasn't the best thing to change the subject to but he did. He saw serious' thoughtful expression turn to a slightly morbid one and then to a slightly humorous expression.

"When I was stunned I nearly blacked out as most would when stunned but because… of something -that I am not at liberty to discuss at this moment- I remained slightly conscious. I was aware of myself falling and where I was going to fall into and I did the best thing I could- apparate. Now that isn't possible when stunned but once again something enabled me to. Now that something does have limits and it slowed down my mind considerably. I didn't know where I could go and so I did the next best thing. I apparated blindly. I was lucky I didn't die from that and I still don't know why I didn't. I was weak for so long I couldn't contact anyone and was afraid to meet a person incase they were a muggle. By the time I was well enough I had been found and was strongly discouraged from returning quite yet. That's about it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well that's it for this one…

I want to make the chapters longer and im working on that so…

2 reviews…

amara159


	7. hope

Harry Potter and the wish of one night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

NOTE: one of my friends died the other day and… well I wont get into it right now but it's a bit discouraging. She read my fics and so this chapter goes to her…

To my three best reviewers…

Darkness behind innocent eyes.

Fahzzyquill.

Pheonix39.

Madame-s-Butterfly- I owe you an apology and here it is. Sorry. I'm glad that you have reviewed from the beginning too.

Hope you enjoy…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hope is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul; that sings the tune without words, and never stops at all. Emily Dickinson

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So that was how he lived. Somehow, he had lived instead of died and somehow he had gotten quite younger. He really did look 25 instead of the…40 or so he was supposed to be?

Setsuna was his daughter. Who was his wife?

Now that he knew Sirius was alive he felt a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders. Too bad he still had an even heavier one still there.

He really needed to sit down. So many things had come his way in such a short amount of time…

SPOILER NEXT FOR HBP 

And the Horcruxes… he still had to find those or another way. He really didn't want what happened last time to happen…

SPIOLER OVER 

He was going over these things when he found himself in a hug. Sirius had pulled him into a hug and Setsuna had joined in also.

He understood the feelings that were pulsating through both of them even though no one spoke.

Sirius' was filled with apology for not telling him sooner that he was alive and that he had left him alone. It also held so much love. It held more love than he had felt in a long time.

Setsuna's was filled with apology for leaving both now and before. It also held love and… understanding?

His silent reverie was interrupted by Setsuna's very audible gasp and violently jerking away.

He looked up and saw fear in her eyes. He was about to ask what was the matter when she spoke.

"The school is being attacked." That was all she said before she grabbed a woman he hadn't even noticed until this moment and disappeared.

He turned to Sirius, fear evident in his eyes as he spoke.

"The school is under attack. I need to get there and help them defend it. Will you come and help?"

"Of course I will help." Was Sirius' only reply. Along with a laugh that made Harry realize that Sirius was still quite the adventurer. Harry grinned as the night bus showed up and walked into it closely followed by Sirius.

---------------

"Sooooo. Did you like that little reunion?" Setsuna asked Vuahan. She was speaking oddly calm for someone who was about to go into battle. They were walking in Hogsmeade, looking around. They knew that the battle was at the school but they needed to make sure that the town was safe and that it couldn't be used against. They were just finishing and were now walking toward Hogwarts when Vuahan finally answered.

"I thought it was interesting." Was the only response she got.

"I thought you would. I had no idea it was going to turn out that way. I was ready for a fight." She replied.

They were now at the edge of the forest, having taken measures as to not be seen and this was where she stopped.

They peeked around the bend and what they saw shocked them. Over 20 Dementors were hovering around the school along with at least 50 death eaters. Not only that but there was… another telepath? She recognized the telepath as the one she had killed 2 years ago in order to save a planet and a stepping stone to get closer to… never mind.

Corna was her name. She was the reason she had a… well it wasn't really a scar it was much like Harry's scar. It was caused by being hit with something great and surviving it. Only this one was from her shoulder to the middle of the back of her hand and it was many knots interweaving and lines that connected her to… someone. It also gave her a boost in power when used as a focus. It was horrible how she got it… well she would go into that latter, right now she needed to save the school.

Quickly, she thought of her battle suit and in seconds was standing in her skimpy suit. She outlined the plan to Vuahan.

"Go into the battle from behind and take out as many Dementors as you can. Yell for help if you need it. There is a spell you can use that is stronger than the Patronis and will make it easier to get rid of them. It is EXPECTO PATRONAM MAXIMUM. Your Patronis will be stronger and gold instead of silver and the Dementors will flee with one touch of this and some of the weaker ones will flee just at the sight of it. I'll take care of the death eaters. If you finish off the Dementors before I finish off the death eaters DO NOT help me. Go and find the others." And with that she ran into the thickening battle.

------------------------------- well? 2 reviews! thanks again to those i named above. 


	8. BATTLE!

Harry Potter and the wish of one night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To all of my reviewers… new and old!

Heeeeeerrrres a battle scene…!

Setsuna ran towards the death eaters and wasted no time.

Quickly, she pulled out her Elvin daggers and mentally prepared herself.

Because her mind was one of her most useful weapons- seeing as she was a telepath- she had to make sure it was calm. Sometimes, when she was highly distressed, her powers would get out of control and thus she had to be sure to keep it in check.

It was one of the down sides of being a telepath. You couldn't feel too much emotion or risk blowing up the world. The irony of that.

Her first few attacks were very subtle. She had summoned her elemental powers and had sent a few bolts of lightning and had managed to fry three death eaters (DE) before the telepath became suspicious and started looking for her.

That was when she stepped into the battle.

Using a force that she hadn't known she had she pushed with her mind at the death eaters that had closed around her. The ones that had been behind her were knocked to the ground. Knocked to the ground. Not knocked unconscious or anything else that would have helped her. She had simply bought a few seconds.

Those in front of her looked startled and wary at the daggers in her hands. Shes pressed her advantage.

Using the blunt side of her daggers she quickly knocked three of the death eaters out before they had even knew she had moved.

Then, sensing someone behind her she ducked and, using her mind, picked him up off the ground and made him float high into the sky and then fall sickeningly to the ground. All the while she was disemboweling another death eater.

She retched. Both at the death eater she had just gutted and the one she had dropped to his death. Also, she was down wind and there was a horrible charred smell in the air. She knew this to be the death eaters she had electrified to death.

This show of weakness costed her. As she was retching, all of the death eaters that were not otherwise engaged- which was pretty much all of them- trained their wands on her and one or two dementors came her way.

Crap.

She needed to get rid of the dementors first.

As she was thinking up ways to get rid of the dementors but seeing no way to do so without getting thoroughly battered by the death eaters… the Calvary arrived.

Now at first she was happy. That night bus must contain reinforcements. And of course she was overjoyed at the fact that Sirius and Harry were there and the first ones to come out.

Her smile-which was more of a grim line anyway because she didn't want the death eaters know help had come- faltered as she saw Sirius trip and wave, falling into Harry.

This was the Calvary?

There had to be more people about to come barging out. There had to.

There wasn't.

Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

Now, about those dementors. No need! Just as she turned her head towards the few that were bothering with her, a bright, golden… butterfly came towards them. Vuahan's patronis was a butterfly!

Well, it did the job. As soon as the butterfly's antennae brushed against one of the dementors it… started laughing until it disintegrated.

What a way to go. She wouldn't complain about dieing laughing but she knew that for dementors, who were creatures of the dark, it was torture.

She saw that Harry and Sirius were slowly and quietly stunning from behind. Then, summoning them so that they couldn't be reawoken.

This would have worked great except that it was slow and that so far they had only managed to stun five before Corna saw them.

And of course it didn't help that once again Sirius tripped and caused a racket that could wake up the dead.

-------

Vuahan was amazed. This girl claimed that she didn't know magic but then she goes and tells her to do some spell she had never herd of.

There was something funny about that. She would have to look into it later.

She went right on the outskirts of where the dementors were and yelled, " EXPECTO PATRONUM MAXIMUM!" at first nothing happened and she was scared that the girl had no idea what she was doing. But then as she started believing that it just HAD to work… it worked.

Her patronis came fluttering out, taking shape immediately into a butterfly. As soon as it was out. Its silvery color turned gold and it immeadiatly moved towards the dementors.

In less than 10 minutes the dementors were laughing and disintegrating all around her.

Her patronis had worked so well that she had barley even felt the effects of the dementors. It was then that she noticed a few near Setsuna and she directed her patronis towards them.

She saw that Setsuna was in trouble and was about to follow her patronis over there but she remembered what she said. 'Don't help me, find the others.' And that was what she did.

------------------

Harry arrived just in time to see setsuna trained with all of the death eater's wands. He looked over to Sirius and saw worry in his eyes. Who wouldn't be worried if they just found out they had a daughter and thought they would lose her again?

Suddenly he found himself on the floor with Sirius on top of him.

"Sorry Harry, tripped." Whispered Sirius after he gave a short laugh.

"Glad to see you're happy about going into a battle." Snapped Harry.

"Harry, you have got to loosen up! Live! Shag a few girls! And keep an action packed life of fighting until your dead!" said Sirius though he sounded a little hypocritical.

And with that he told Sirius what he thought they should do. And of course, it worked until he tripped.

Standing up Harry yelled a battle cry and started sending bludgeoning, stunners, and any other hex, curse, or charm he could think of at the death eaters.

It was very effective and was getting some very interesting results as he and Sirius would hit the same death eater with very interesting spells at the same time.

All the sudden there were no more people left to fight and he found that he was a mess. Of course he was so frenzied he hadn't noticed that bludgeoning spell hit him in the arm. Of course, he hadn't noticed that slicing charm that hit him in the chest.

He looked over to Sirius and saw that he was in no better shape.

Then he heard it. There was still a fight going on. And as he scanned the field he saw it. It was Setsuna and another girl fighting and it looked like Setsuna was losing.

He ran towards the battling people and knew that Sirius was right behind him. He got there just in time to see Setsuna get impaled in the gut by something that the other girl was holding.

"Setsuna no!" this was Sirius who had spoken.

Harry ran to Setsuna but was stopped by some invisible barrier. The girl that Setsuna had been fighting looked over at Sirius and then at him.

Those eyes were almost as bad as the Voldemort's. Almost. They held a glee in them that could only be held in one that had no control over what they did and yet at the same time they did. It was frightening.

And then all the sudden her gleeful face of triumph turned into one of pain and death. He saw her look down at her stomach and nearly puked right there.

Something was protruding its way out if the girl's stomach. He looked behind the girl to find the source of this. And found it in Setsuna. She seemed to be standing, holding some sort of…staff. How she was standing he didn't know because she was in pretty bad shape.

Then something happened. The girl turned quickly and grabbed onto Setsuna's hand. He saw smoke rising from where their skin touched and he saw Setsuna gasp in pain. He could barley make out the words that were being said to Setsuna.

"Last time I marked you for my master. This time I mark you for myself." She let out a high-pitched laugh and then fell. Dead.

What had that been about?

--------

well?

Like the battle scene?

A bit gory I admit. Sorry!

Tell me if you liked it or what I could do better!

Just one thing. Do not tell me that it revolved too much on Setsuna instead of Harry. It's a really important thing that she got marked and not Harry and.

you'll find out latter about how the telepath got there what this whole mark things about and also:

someone good dies in the next chappie but don't worry its not really anyone other than Setsuna knows but it's a big part in Harry's future so please don't give me the crap about that either.

Thank you all of my reviewers!

Amara159


	9. one mystery down

Harry Potter and the wish of one night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ok. So. Hope you like. And… I love all (meaning each and everyone) of my reviewers!

YOU GUYS ARE SO ENCOURAGING I CANT HELP BUT GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS QUICK AS I CAN!

Ok. Sorry for the outburst. deep breath now… the story!

Harry had no idea what was going on.

There was a battle. Got that. He, Sirius, and Setsuna fought in the battle. Got that. They won the battle. Got that. Setsuna got injured. Got that. Setsuna kills girl who injures Setsuna. Kinda got that. Girl grabs Setsuna's hand. Got that. Steam comes from hands. Kinda got that. Girl says weird thing. Defiantly did not get that.

And that was where Harry was at that moment. Standing, replaying everything in his mind.

He didn't notice that as soon as the 'marking' as he was calling it happened, Sirius ran to help his new found daughter. He didn't notice that she was gasping in pain; from both the 'marking' and of course, the huge bloody hole in her stomach. He didn't notice her crying her eyes out, hiding her hand from view and forcefully keeping all who tried to look at it away. He didn't notice her screaming, trying to get away from them even in her weakened state. He didn't notice them have to force a calming drought into her mouth and even then she begged them to kill her.

All he knew was that he might lose Setsuna and he couldn't bare it if it happened again. And with that thought he collapsed.

-----------------------------------------

"Let me go! Let me go." She screamed. It was a horrible, gut wrenching scream that would have made even Snape pity her.

"Shhhhhhh. Setsuna, darling. Its ok. Its gonna be ok. If you would just stop moving Madame Pomfrey could bandadge you up. But that's only if you STOP MOVING." This was Sirius who was speaking.

"No. I want to die, please kill me." Was her reply. At this Madame Pomfery pulled Sirius aside and whispered to him.

"There should be no pain in that wound. I managed to put something else in with the calming draught that would relive her of ALL of her pain. It should at least be starting to work and yet… she shouldn't want to die because of pain; that's all I will say."

"Are you saying that whatever that… that woman did to her meant something that would want to make Setsuna kill herself?" he asked.

"That's the only logical explanation. Now help me get this sleeping draught in her and then get her up to the castle."

--------------

Horrible. That's what her life was.

The mark. It would haunt her. The first one did. Why shouldn't this one?

She wanted to end her life. It had been bad enough the first time, it would be worse this time.

She was vaguely aware of another potion coming towards her mouth and new that it was a sleeping potion. She couldn't go to sleep. That would be when it started. That would be when she relived the first time it happened.

Struggling to get out of the strong grip that held her, she screamed and immediately wished she hadn't. As soon as her mouth opened and started screaming the potion was shoved down her throat.

She tried to spit it out. But found that she couldn't. And then, as the potion started taking effect she fell into what was going to be the worst nights sleep she had had in a long while.

dream

_Setsuna looked at her surroundings and found them horrifyingly familiar._

_She was in a cave, trapped. She watched as her memory self banged on the walls of the cave. Using mind, weapons and words to try and find a way out._

_She was only vaguely aware of the fact that someone had entered and that it didn't register right. Her mind was so jumbled she didn't realize that if the person had entered there was a way out. If the person had entered and was not trying to help her then they were an enemy._

_It didn't register until the person spoke._

_It was a cold and bitter voice that greeted her- rudely none the less._

"_I see you fell for my trap." Said the person, now identified as Corna._

"_I did not fall, I merely stumbled." Her memory self replied. She couldn't help but laugh at the pride that was in her memory self's voice._

"_You have a sense of humor. You know that a sense of humor can only come after knowledge. For how can you know of what you're joking about unless you know when and when not to speak?"_

"_Cut the psychology crap and tell me what you want." Her memory self snapped._

"_Such impatience. But you are young yet. Do you realize that I am here for my master?"_

"_Depends. Who is your master?" Her memory self replied._

"_Why, Lord Chaos of course."_

"_Lord Chaos? No. I don't believe I've heard of him before. But of course there are so many Lords and Ladies that I find it hard to remember them all. Earth certainly doesn't have many. Although I haven't been there in a few years. Maybe-"_

"_Shut up you fool! Of course you've heard of him. Do not mock his name! He is the darkest entity that has ever existed! Now, On to business. Lord Chaos has asked me to invite you to join his side of the cause. It would be wise of you to accept. He has reasons to believe that you would be well-cared for and that if you joined you would have…a… higher… rank… than…me." Corna said the last part with gritted teeth as if she would much rather me decline._

"_Hmmmm. Let me think about that…no. I don't want anything to do with you, or Chacos. Or wait… Chacos wasn't his name…what was it? Right! Betty! No I don't want anything to do with you or your master's toilet face."_

_Setsuna had to laugh at her memory self. She had been quite the smart mouth back then._

"_Chaos! It is Lord Chaos! You will pay dearly. Not joining Chaos' side will be the worst mistake you could ever make! Now prepare to die." Seethed Corna._

_Five minutes later Corna was laughing maniacally. In those short five minutes her memory self had managed to totally goof up…and it was going to cost her big time. She hadn't finished training yet and had no metal weapons on her._

_Later on, after she escaped, would be when she always had weapons on her. She could almost remember what her memory self had been thinking then… _

'_this is it. I'm gonna die. All of my friends are gonna die. I let them all down. The prophesy says that only I can defeat Chaos. And now Chaos will rule… no. I wont let Chaos rule! There has to be a way I can get out of this!' _

_And that was when she discovered another power of hers… she had glowed wildly and wind from nowhere came and whipped he clothes around (this was before the battle suit). _

_The power that she had discovered was that if she said something and said that it would or wouldn't happen it would or wouldn't happen as she had said it. the catch was that it would only work if the person didn't know her power._

_An example would be the spell she had given Vuahan. She had told Vuahan the 'spell'- which wasn't a spell at all- and because she had said what it would do and Vuahan believed it would work and didn't know about her power, it worked._

_If Vuahan had known about her power, it would not have worked. Also, if Vuahan hadn't believed it would work it wouldn't have. _

_There was only one other person that she knew to have that power and that was Harry. That was another of her reasons for coming to see him. He didn't know about his talent and therefore used it all the time. _

_She suspected that that played a key roll in why Sirius had survived the veil._

_And of course because she knew about the power she couldn't use it anymore. At least not on herself. She could still tell someone something and it would work for a certain extent. _

_But back to the dream…_

_There she was, glowing, and her power doing its work. She had said she wouldn't let chaos win but it merely meant that she would not got to his side. Her power had limits. _

_So… Corna was thrown to the ground and amazingly hit her head on the wall._

_It was a feet in itself that she was still conscience. Then, she was going to finish Corna off when something VERY familiar happened._

_She grabbed on to her right arm._

_It burned so bad and Corna laughed the whole time. No matter what she did she couldn't shake off the grip._

"_This is a present from Lord Chaos to you."_

"_What does it do?" Her memory self gasped as she finally got out of Corna's grasp. But it was too late. The mark had finished._

_She looked at the mark. The deepest black ingrained into her skin and in some places outlined in red. It reminded her of a snake wrapped around her arm._

"_Why, it connects you to Lord Chaos of course." Corna said in a falsely innocent voice._

"_Tell me more. TELL ME MORE YOU…you…" her memory self was at a loss for words. _

_But she knew what Corna was. A sluty female dog. And that was being nice._

"_Ha! Why should I tell you anything? Well, I know why! It will torture you to know the truth. Ready? Ok. It will make it so no matter where you go; wherever you are he can affect the things around you. He will be able to see through it to what you're seeing and know what all of your weaknesses are. And the best part is…nah…I leave that for you to find out. But I will tell you this. It will haunt you. It will eat away at your sanity. I may die now but you… you will die far worse. It is a mark far worse than that of petty Voldemort's mark. And you wont be able to ignore it when it calls you. Ahahahahahahahaahhahahaha choke, gasp, die _

And that ended her nightmare.

She knew what this mark would do. It would haunt her just like the other one had.

She took a closer look and saw that it almost connected with the one on her arm. Almost. It was more of a grey color but still just as… horrible.

But the worst part was the jewel in the middle of her palm. It was a blood red jewel that was nickel sized and she knew that no matter what she tried it wouldn't come out. It was embedded in her palm.

This jewel, if touched by, could kill.

It was the thing that Corna had said she would let me find out on my own. When used as a focus for her powers her powers would grow five times stronger. But if anyone touched it they would die.

It was a good weapon for her. And at first she had wondered what was so bad about having something like that. But it was then that she realized that it was supposed to do something totally different.

It was supposed to only hurt her friends and strengthen her enemy's. It had backfired. It could still hurt her friends though… it was made from pure evil. Anyone with any once of pureness in them would hurt if touched by it.

Her thought turned elsewhere, not wanting to relive when she found out it could kill… it had been horrible.

Her thoughts turned to the thoughts she had heard in Corna's head. Corna had left he mind wide open but as Setsuna had been injured she couldn't focus properly and had missed a great deal…

'This time… survive… kill Harry… Chaos… now… Volde… joined… Chaos… must kill… who-lived… but have to… before… Amara… Sacrifices herself… coming… "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" (This was when she stabbed Corna) Volde…might…become…power…Cha…if…Amara…Sacrifices… Chaos might fail… might… how…live…? Mark! Chaos… 90… power…kill…voldemort.'

That was when she was marked. Now what did all of that mean?

She could figure out some of it…

BOOOMMM!

She immediately sat up and ran outside to where the noise had come from, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's protests.

When she reached the doors she swung them open forcefully and the sight that greeted her was not at all good. But had she expected it to?

There, next to the lake was a huge crater, and in the crater, Amara.

She was bloody and bruised and Setsuna was not at all sure she was alive.

She ran towards her friend and only vaguely noticed Vuahan and Sirius doing the same.

"Amara!" she yelled as she got to her side.

"Did you…marked?" she was so weak and bleeding profusely in many spots. She knew what she meant though. She wanted to know if I had been marked by Corna.

All she could manage was a tear filled nod.

"You should cover…dragon hide."

"Amara, d-don't worry about any of that now, lets get you inside and-and w-with some nice warm b-blankets and-" she could not keep the fear out of her voice.

Amara was the only friend that was still alive from all of the planets she had been to.

"No. Where Harry?" Amara said quite forcefully.

"Harry-"

"Is right behind you." This was Harry himself who spoke.

Just then her hand started burning and the jewel looked like it was fire-and it felt like it to. All of the sudden it stopped and it made sense.

A part of Corna was in the mark. She could posses anyone she wanted that didn't have the capabilities of stopping her. And Harry certainly didn't have that capability-yet.

Her friend, who was a seer, was going to sacrifice her life for Harry's and there was nothing she could do.

Only vaguely did she realize Harry was now on the ground, looking as if he was having a seizure. She was torn… Harry or Amara.

"Amara, please don't. There has to be another way! A way we can save you and Harry. Please!" she didn't care how desperate she sounded or that she was holding close her best friends already limp body.

Harry's convulsions became sharper and she knew that Amara was fighting off Corna's spirit.

It seemed to take forever for the battle of spirits to end but in reality it was a minute tops. The whole time she was still holding close her friends body.

Harry's convulsions stopped. She took a deep breath. Who had one?

Harry gave a smile and in that instant she knew that Corna had lost. Amara was now a shield around Harry's mind that only the best could get through.

Unfortunately, she would have to be careful or else Corna would find out all of her secrets.

Yes. Corna was still alive in that cursed gem. And that gem just happened to be in her hand.

She gave into her tears fully now and was vaugly aware that Harry had been taken to the hospital and that Sirius was begging her to let go of her.

Finally, she gave in, but not before she gave Amara one last hug.

"draaaaaggonnn hiiiiiddddeee" said the wind. She knew it was Amara's last message to her and surprisingly she knew what she meant. Dragon hide would help keep Corna inside the gem and not free to come and go from her hand.

Amara had given her life for Harry in an attempt to get rid of Corna and to an extent it had worked. She looked down at her hand as she was forced to drink another sleeping draught. Yes, Corna was still there. And yes, it would haunt her.

Before she drifted off to sleep she managed to tell Sirius that she needed a dragon hide glove pronto. Only in lesser words.

"Goodbye, Amara." She whispered to her late friend.

----------------- ok. so do you get why its important? hope you like it i know its prety sappy and stuff it shows a side of her you havent seen... review! amara159 


	10. padfoot reveeled

Harry Potter and the wish of one night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Soooo. I haven't gotten too many reviews this chapter… I'm afraid you don't like it… please tell me if you don't like it…

--------------

Harry woke up and groaned. It had been quite some time since the battle and since then he had gone back to the Dursley's, leaving Sirius and Setsuna behind.

He remembered before he left finding out about Sirius some more. Sirius looked so young because he was that young… physically. Apparently, something (Sirius would not disclose) had youthend him. Now, there was a 25-year-old Sirius.

Before he left he had managed to overhear Sirius talking to someone about a gift to Remus. Some of the youthening whatever he had used.

He had left shortly after.

They owled him at least once every other day and he them. He was so happy to have both of them back. He remembered when he was told that Remus would be teaching DADA again- Remus had looked so happy to have found a job. He also remembered the mischievous look Sirius had gotten when he had found out.

"Don't tell Remus I'm alive Harry, I want to surprise him." Sirius had told him gleefully the day he was leaving.

Things were starting to thoroughly look up for him.

No more visions from Voldemort. Setsuna here. Sirius alive. Remus teaching… of course there was still the occasional nightmare including Dumbledore, his parents, and Cedric and he dreaded going to sleep every night still, he was happy.

He remembered some of the letters he had read from Setsuna and Sirius. They were so happy and it seemed that they were getting to make up for some of their lost time.

They told him about everything that was happening.

They told him how Setsuna's wand training was going and how she knew her animagus' forms but could not transform yet. Much to both Sirius' and Harry's distress she wouldn't tell them what they were.

They told him so many funny things… one of his favorite ones had to do with a potion…

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing! I am doing great of course and my father… well lets just say he thinks I'll make a prankster yet._

_You see, I was practicing a potion in the potions classroom when…_

NO! LET ME TELL IT! PLEEEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO PADFOOT ON YOU… 

_No! Give it back I am telling a story here! Anyway… I was making a potion when McGonagall and Vuahan came in to check on me. Well, it just so happened that that was the day Sirius was supposed to come down and meet me so we could do training after… well, as you can remember from the last letter we wrote, dear father decided to play a prank on me and I decided it was time for retaliation._

HE. HE. IT WAS A GOOD PRANK TOO.He.

_Humph… anyway… I was secretly brewing two potions. The one I was supposed to be brewing and the one that I was going to make blow up when Sirius walked in. Naturally, he decided that it was best to come in with McGonagall and Vuahan and by then it was too late to stop the potion._

IT PUT MCGONAGALL IN A TUTU, VUAHAN IN A CHICKEN COSTUME AND ME… I'D RATHER NOT SAY…

_I wanted to tell him! Gee… and don't you think your going to get away without saying what it put you into… you do want to hear it don't you Harry? Well, of course you do! Sirius was put into a belly dancers outfit complete with real boobs! I will be scared forever more._

HEY! I THOUGHT I LOOKED… OH, NEVERMIND. ANYWAY, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON MCGONAGALL'S FACE! AND VUAHAN'S TOO! IT WAS PRICELESS. PITY YOU COULDN'T HAVE BEEN THERE. BUT I DID MANAGE TO SNAP A PICTURE OR TWO AND THEY WILL BE ENCLOSED.

_Speaking of pictures I happened to take a few myself and they just happened to include dear old padfoot as well…_

YOU WOULDN'T! DON'T SEND THOSE TO HARRY! IT WILL SCAR HIM! JUST LIKE YOU SAID… 

_Get a grip. I am and will. Harry, hope you enjoy these pictures and remember who gave them to you when you decide to blackmail this crazy old codger._

NO, YOU CANT! 

And that had been the end of that particular letter. He still laughed, as, true to her words, the pictures were there- though it was obvious his godfather had tried to stop her.

There had been other ones two. Like this one…

_Uhg! I am fed up with my father! Do you know what he did! Well I'll tell you. We were in Hogsmeade and in the three broomsticks (Sirius had on a disguise). When these nice, single, young men came in and started talking to me. Sirius had been in the bathroom when they came in. we were getting along great until he came storming out of the bathroom and sat down next to me. There was some awkwardness ( I think they thought he was my boyfriend due to his new age) and then he took out his wand! He started polishing it right there! Then, while he was polishing it he went and talked on and on about being good little boys and leaving his innocent daughter alone and that if he ever saw them around me again his wand would be used. I swear! They were perfectly cute guys and he goes and scares them off!_

HEY! THEY WERE DEFINETLY THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT YOU. I WOULD KNOW, I WAS ONE OF THEM ONCE! I WAS NOT ABOUT TO LET THEM GO FLIRT WITH MY DAUGHTER! THEY NEEDED A WARNING AND I GAVE IT TO THEM!

And that had been where the letter had ended as they had started to verbally fight. Of course there was also the other than happy ones that Sirius had sent him…

_**Harry,**_

_**I'm worried about Setsuna. She seems to be… well, serious. Not at all carefree like I would want any child of mine to be. Do you know any of her past other than what she's told me already? I would much appreciate it if you could tell me anything you know. But until then I'll just have to lighten up the mood with a bit of pranking!**_

_**padfoot**_

Many things like that. Harry would be leaving for the Hogwarts train tomorrow and he couldn't wait! He would be Quiditch Captain, Hermione and Ron would be prefects, Remus would teach, Sirius would eventually end up filling in for him during the full moon period (Remus did not know this yet), Setsuna was going to start a defense class that only people she trusted would be in. it would be secret of course. She was doing this to teach them how to physically fight, while harry would be starting the DA class to cover the spells portion.

The reason it was secret was because she didn't want anyone she couldn't trust to know how to fight back against her or the ones she was teaching.

Yep, things were looking up.

Tomorrow, Setsuna would arrive to take him to the station where she would then (unbeknownst to her) be introduced to Ron and Hermione. He had already owled them and told them he was fine and feeling much better than last year and that he wanted them to meet someone.

They had replied most fervently that they were very happy things were looking up along with a few threats of 'you better tell us everything!' and that they'd be happy to meet this someone but who was it?

He was a little worried at what they'd say and if they would be friendly to someone who had a past she wanted to keep secret but he was sure that if she was treated quite nicely that eventually she would tell her past, apparently she had only told Sirius about before she got her Hogwarts letter.

But things were still looking up.

-------------

BEEP.BEEP.BEEP. SPLASH!

Harry had been trying hard to ignore his alarm clock but just as he was succeeding… cold water.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! That's cold!" the person replied with a short giggle and then,

"Of course its cold, I had to wake you up."

"Setsuna! I'll get ready now, if you could just step out while I change…"

A few minutes later Harry opened the door to find Setsuna downstairs, arguing with his uncle.

"You're a freak like him! Get out of my house now! NOW!" you can guess who was speaking then.

"Excuse me? Harry is most certainly not a freak and for that matter neither am I! You should have more respect for the people who hold your lives in their palms."

"Ha! Like you or any of those other freaks could actually save us from anything!"

"Excuse me. I'll have you know… never mind! Harry is here and I am taking him to Hogwarts. He will be back in the summer. Maybe. This is his last year at school so I don't know what he's planning on doing exactly but… Good bye."

And Harry, who had lugged his trunk down into the kitchen, followed Setsuna outside.

His uncle was looking at them through a window with wide eyes.

"Wait! How are you getting out of here? Your not going to…to… freak your way out, are you?" harry looked towards Setsuna and saw that she had a feral smile on her face. He would have been scared if it had been directed at him. As it wasn't…

"Of course were going to 'freak' our way away. How else would us 'freaks' leave?" and with that she took hold of Harry's trunk in one hand and Harry's hand in another and were gone. The last thing he heard was,

"Nooo. At least freak your way out inside so others wont see you. Wait, no don't come inside… "

Harry sniggered at these words.

He looked up to find them in a broom closet. He stepped out and he found himself looking at 9 & 3 4ths platform.

"Here we are Harry, have a nice train ride! I have to tell Hagrid that I would be delighted to be his assistant…" she started to walk away but he caught her hand.

"No, you're going to stay with me and my friends. I'm gonna introduce you to them." He said this rather forcefully.

"No, you don't need me there, ill take the line light away from that dog right over there."

And sure enough there was a great big and shaggy dog waiting patiently behind him, wagging his tail.

"Hey snuffles, why don't you go find an empty compartment?" he said after he had petted the dog. And Sirius went. "Setsuuuuna. Please, they'll love you, pweeease?"

"Alright, it can never hurt to have extra defense on the train anyway." And with that he picked up his trunks and went in the direction Sirius had gone. He was just about to go into the compartment Sirius had found when he heard his name.

"Harry! Harry! Were over here! Wait for us!" He turned around to see Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walking towards him.

"Hey!" He yelled and waved. "I've got a compartment here, it should fit everyone!" he hollered. He noticed Setsuna sitting with Sirius (as a dog) in her lap.

He walked in, leaving the door open, and sat next to Setsuna.

Not a minute later everyone filed in.

He waited as everyone got comfortable and Hermione let Crookshanks out to sit on her lap. He then said (after shutting the doors),

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Sirius Black." That was when Sirius went back into his true form. Unfortunately, still on Setsuna.

"Father! You're killing me! You need to lose some weight! Gee…" this was of course Setsuna.

There were gasps, everyone in the compartment knew Sirius had fallen through the veil but Luna and Neville didn't know he was innocent.

"That's right my chums, my savers, my pimps, my peeps…" said Sirius joyfully, he was enjoying this far too much.

"Dad…" Warned Setsuna.

"Alright, alright I'll stop! Gee…" muttered Sirius, along with something else that he didn't catch. But sounded like "took after my mother that one…"

Harry chuckled. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Sirius is alive?" at this Ron came out of his stupor.

"Uhhhhh." Ron said.

"Yes he is, he'll tell you later how he is but right now there's also someone else I need to introduce. Every one, this is Setsuna. Setsuna, everybody."

"Pleased to meet you. Let me guess, your Hermione," she said this pointing and holding out her hand to Hermione. They shook hands. "And your Ron," this time holding out her hand to the lanky redhead. "The one with seer abilities is…" Luna looked surprised at this but answered in the same dreamy voice,

"Luna. Pleasant surprise."

"Nice meeting you Luna. The one with the toad…"

"Neville, and my toad is Trevor"

"Hello Neville, hello Trevor. And you must be related to Ron. Are you Ginny?"

"That's correct, how did you know me?"

"Nice to meet you Ginny. I know you because Harry told me all about your short dating experience and if you ask me you should get back together. But it is understandable why Harry wouldn't want to get involved with anyone with Voldemort around. Wait for him Ginny."

Everyone, including Harry looked surprised. She had said Voldemort's name and had told Ginny to wait for him!

Ginny only nodded in response. Then…

"Harry had a girl while I was gone! Whooo who! Go Harry, it's your birthday, uh,uh,uh! Ohhh Harry… do you know what this means? Time for the talk! Mwahhhahhhha!" this was of course Sirius speaking and the look on Harry's flaming face was priceless!

"Padfoot…" this was Harry warning Sirius this time.

"Why does everyone keep telling me off? And don't think your getting out of it either. As soon as I get to Hogwarts I'm gonna give you a detention with Moony and we'll give you the talk."

"Wait, Setsuna called you father…?" this was Hermione.

"Yes, she would as she's my daughter!" screeched Sirius. He then turned back into a dog as the food trolley was here.

Harry bought a little of everything to share and Sirius contented himself in dog form the rest of the time. Eating anything that the unwary person left within his reach.

When they finally got to Hogwarts, Sirius bounded off with Setsuna trailing him and he knew what was coming… some type of prank. And Sirius had to make a big entrance. Sirius would be teaching under a disguise but he would still be Sirius and that meant big entrances and hilarious pranks. If they weren't on you.

This was going to be interesting.

----- WELL... HOW WAS IT? 3 REVIEWS! amara159 


	11. an introduction and a prank

Harry Potter and the wish of one night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Soooo. No reviews yet… but I'll post it anyway… see how nice I am… you know you can tell me if its bad.

Harry was anxious. He knew something was going to happen as soon as the feast was over- when McGonagall started his speech.

Right now, he was nibbling on his third treacle while Ron was working on his 30th helping of treacle. Both Hermione and Ginny were looking on in disgust while Seamus and Dean egged him on.

He was listening to something Neville was telling him with only one ear, the other part of him was looking towards Professor Lupin.

Lupin was in deep discussion with Flitwick and it seemed that they were talking about it quite heatedly. They were just starting to raise their voices when McGonagall stood up.

"Attention please. Right. I have several announcements. The first is as you all know, Dumbledore passed away last year. We still don't know the details of his death but we ask that the questions not be asked, as we will only tell you on a need-to-know basis. As you can see, Professor Snape is not at this table. He has… retired. The new potions master is Professor Vuahan. Please welcome her."

Every one was cheering greatly now. Not really as much for Vuahan but because Snape was gone.

"Hmm. Yes. Now, also, many of you probably remember Professor Lupin, he will be the Defense against the dark arts teacher. Do not fret though, on the full moon, 2 days before and two days after, someone else will be teaching for him. This person…is a rather… he's a character. His name…"

Just then the doors barged open and in came Sirius (mind you he didn't look like him anymore). Harry's jaw dropped. There, standing in the middle of the Great hall, was Sirius and Setsuna. Setsuna looked normal… but Sirius….

Sirius now had shorter hair (like Harry's) that was the same black that Setsuna's once was, he was in all black ensemble.

Setsuna on the other hand looked exactly the same. Same body, same curves, same lips… the only difference was the fact that her hair was now a brilliant red and her eyes a green deeper than his. She was stunning. Harry defiantly understood that letter more now… Sirius would have to keep her locked up… he even saw Ron looking at her.

"James White! And this is my sister Melody White." Exclaimed Sirius in a voice that if he hadn't known it was Sirius he would have thought perfectly genuine. Many of the guys were drooling at Sirius' supposed sister.

"Yeees… this is Profesor White and student teacher Melody White. Melody will be aiding Hagrid with many things in Care of Magical Creatures and will also help with the hand-to-hand DADA classes you will all be partaking of. But she is a student here. She does have the ability to take points and will be treated with the respect that any other teacher would receive. At least when teaching. She will be in seventh year and in Gryffindor. Please make her feel welcome." McGonagall decided to intervene Sirius' entrance and Sirius was looking slightly put out.

But the glint that was in his eyes made him think the prank would most defiantly be coming soon.

And he was right.

BOOM!

All of the sudden Malfoy was in front of Professor Lupin while Crab and Goyle were in front of McGonagall.

Malfoy immediately started dancing and saying things like ' Marauders are the best! Gryffindor's rule! Slitherins are slimy gits…'

Crab and Goyle were on one knee proposing their undying love for McGonagall. It was when they realized they had competition in each other that they started fighting. All the while they were saying things like ' Minnie! You know me! I'm better than this lump!'

It. was. Hilarious.

It took a long time for everything to settle down and he noticed a very disturbed Professor Lupin just sitting there. At times he would laugh but at other times he was in a morbid looking silence.

"You go ahead." He said to Ron and Hermione. After all Hermione was Head Girl.

He noticed Sirius and Setsuna in a corner not far from the Professor in question. He knew they were waiting for all the teachers to go to. He joined them.

---------

Sooooo. What do you think?

3 reviews!

Next:

Remus knows the truth and a bit of catching up with Remus and Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione, and a talk.

Sorry it's taken so long! Exams…

Amara159


	12. the telling begins

Harry Potter and the wish of one night.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Soooo. Here it is. Thanks to each and every one of my reviewers.

Sorry it took so long

I was grounded then out of town then just plain busy with school, basketball, ect.

Oh, and… just so you know, Malfoy (as in the last 6th book) it would seem to you wouldn't come back cause… you know… but he is here cause (to Harry's reluctant agreement) it was thought better to keep enemy close. Only Harry, Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall know about this… murder. And Voldemort. Another reason would be b/c it would be suspicious if he didn't come back… especially after Snape and Dumbledore…

Make sense?

-----------------

Remus was so confused. That prank. They had pulled that one before. Lucius had been the one to go up to Dumbledore and Snape and some other to profess their love to McGonagall.

This time, was only slightly different. And some of the things Malfoy had said… ' Marauders are the best?'

Was he missing something? It was then he noticed three people waiting patiently for him to notice them. He recognized two of them to be the James and Melody and the other one to be Harry.

"If you want to talk we can go to my quarters." He said standing up; he wasn't going to wait to see if they followed. If they did they did.

"He got to a painting of a toad sitting on the moon. It croaked and he took it to mean password.

"Voldie has moldy shorts." He heard a few sniggers and knew they had followed.

"Come in."

He sat down and motioned for them to do the same. He didn't know who these people were or what they wanted- especially now- but he would find out. He waited for them to say something and they did.

The girl spoke first.

"I do believe your wondering who we are. I myself can only tell you so much but Harry and my father can disclose so much more."

Remus' head shot up. This James person had said that she was his sister. And what did Harry have to do with this?

'James' cleared his throat.

"I know you recognized that prank. Moony." Remus' head was spinning, only a marauder would know that and only Sirius had known…

"Sirius? I-is that you? Y-you d-died. Fell through the veil. But… White… James… Sirius?"

"Yes Moony old pal. It's me." Sirius replied solemnly. Now Harry spoke.

"Professor, we have to tell you so much. It really is him. There is another marauder left again."

At this he noticed 'Melody's' head shoot up.

"There were other marauders? I thought it was just the two." Said Melody quite sharply. Remus got the feeling she knew a lot of things that even Dumbledore wouldn't have known.

"Of course, there was also James Potter. Harry's dad." Replied Sirius. He saw Melody's mouth form into a small frown before she spoke again.

"Are you ok? My dad went a bit overboard on the prank. And if you don't mind, try not to think so loud." She said the last part as an after thought and the way she said it was almost like it was something normal to say.

"Professor, this is Setsuna, Sirius's daughter." Said Harry.

"Setsuna? I haven't seen you since well, since that day… my you've grown! I thought you were dead! I felt so guilty that I couldn't take care of you but me being… well, what I am…"

"It's quite alright… Moony… I most definitely don't blame you. But tell me… are you all right?" Setsuna replied gently.

"I am now… Sirius… how did you survive? And you look so young…" replied Remus.

"It's quite a long and interesting story that would be best served with fire whisky. And Harry and Setsuna must be getting off… school and all…" said Sirius, putting his arm over Remus' shoulder and steering Remus toward the door.

Harry and Setsuna seemed to take this as a queue to go and left with a few mumbled goodbyes.

-------

"Goodnight, Harry" said Setsuna. "I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to talk to McGonagall and Hagrid. Then I'll call it a night."

"Alright Setsuna. And may I add, you look stunning." Said Harry. The last part was blurted out like he didn't have control over this stuff.

"Thank you Harry." She said with a soft smile. And she watched Harry walk away and when she thought he was out of earshot she said, "But you can't be falling for me. It would only put you at the top f Voldemort's and Chaos' hit lists."

Too bad he heard. and he was very confused. He made it a point to tell Setsuna all about his life- no matter how painful it would be.

-----------

"Show me your animagus form Sirius." Said Remus. He watched as Sirius turned into a big, shaggy black dog and smiled. It really was him.

"I've missed you. I thought you were dead. You have A LOT of explaining to do." He added forcefully.

"Alright. I'm gonna be the one who teaches when there is a full moon and Setsuna- my daughter- is going to aid both me and you in some of the lessons on self defense when you don't have a wand. She's also going to help Hagrid find really rare animals to show when Hagrid runs out of ideas. That's probably where she is now, talking to Hagrid. Or Minnie."

"That's very interesting but I want to know how you survived the veil."

"Crap. I knew you wouldn't be sidetracked easily. But it was worth a try." Sirius gave a sigh before continuing. "They are not at all pleasant memories. I'd rather if you could give me some time to… well, you know. I promise I'll tell you someday. When I figure it out myself." Answered Sirius.

"I see. And you look great. How are you looking that good?" asked Remus.

"Ooohhh. Thought you'd never ask! I got youthened! But I can't tell you how. But you'll know soon!" replied Sirius.

"I see. Soooo, how about that Fire whisky?" and with that they drank and relived the old days.

------

Setsuna hurried to the Headmistresses office. She knew McGonagall would be waiting. She was right.

"Enter Setsuna. Or should I say Melody." Setsuna nodded and sat in the chair in front of the desk. She made a mental note to skip one of her classes to look around better without McGonagall there.

"I assume you are finally impatient with me not answering some questions. I'll answer them now."

"That day… who was that girl? And what is under that glove you keep on at all times. And don't think I haven't noticed that you're either wearing long sleeves or a long sleeve on one side and a short on the other." McGonagall started the questions.

"The girl was Corna. She marked me. I refuse to show you what's under the glove but the glove helps me to keep Corna in the mark. Instead of roaming freely. I wear long sleeves to cover another mark that I got long ago." She knew her voice held more emotion than it should have. At the moment, she didn't care.

"I think it's time you showed me all that you can do. You are special, I know. Vuahan has come to me on many occasions about how she- a master occulmens- cannot get through to your mind. How is this possible if you didn't know magic before you got here?" McGonagall had a tone of authority in her voice.

"I never said I didn't know magic. I said I didn't know your magic. And as for showing you all that I can do. I don't think I'll be able to tell anyone that. Ever." She couldn't help but be forceful on this.

"I see. You… said… Dumbledore was alive…?" she could tell Minerva cared for Dumbledore. Deeply.

"I did and I'm sticking to it too. Every morning I wake up and I search for every person that I care about's aura. I have been including Dumbledore in this aura check. And while it is possible to make a mistake once, maybe twice, every morning is the same. I can feel his aura. He is alive. If that is all I need to speak to Hagrid." She didn't wait to be dismissed. She left.

BANG.BANG. WOOF! WOOF!

Setsuna was outside waiting to be let into the cabin. She couldn't help but smile at the barking dog on the inside. He was so big and yet so babyish. It reminded her of Sirius. He was supposed to be her father but he acted as if he was still in his Hogwarts days.

She wished she could do that. And she tried. For him.

She stepped inside as the door opened and greeted Hagrid on the way.

"Set- Melody! Been woundrin' when you'd make it here! I was thinking. If maybe, you could get an animal to show to all the grades. Somthin really rare you know. For a month from now? It'd really be appreciated. Kinda like a Halloween gift? Yah…"

"Hagrid, that sounds great. I'll get an animal for that day. I don't know what yet, but I promise it will be good. When I find it I'll show it to you. And I'll tell you all about it to. You say for all the grades? So it can't be too dangerous… is that all?"

"I think tha's it… goodbye S-Melody! And, if you ever need to talk… you can come to me."

"Thanks Hagrid. I'll keep that in mind."

And with that, she left. Sooo. She had to get an animal in a month. Which planet should she go to? She wished she could go to Setsuni. They had had the best of animals there. But that was a dead planet now… mentally; she went over everything she had to do.

In two weeks is the full moon; Sirius wants a hand-to-hand lesson then.

Get an animal by the end of two weeks so it can adapt to this planet by the time Hagrid wants to show it.

Start up defense class.

Search headmistress's office.

Keep dad out of social life especially when it comes to boys.

That last one would be impossible. She was more likely to when the Pulitzer Prize.

With that she headed to bed. Tomorrow she was exempt from potions because she was already so ahead in that subject. She would use that time to learn her way around the school and map it out. She would then also talk to Remus. She thought she knew a way to help him in his transformations… she didn't want to get his hopes to high though. Maybe she'd just catch up on times…

-------

Harry was in History of magic class- his first subject of the day. He was filling Ron and Hermione about his summer. Setsuna had listened quietly. Adding only when he perceived wrong.

The class was almost over and from there they would split. Hermione and Setsuna to Arithmancy, Ron and Harry to Divination.

Setsuna- like Hermione- knew Trewalney was a fraud and just could not put up with her. Though what she had said was weird.

' Trewalney knows nothing of the art of seeing the future. How she can live with herself, knowing she does not tell truth, I don't know. But then, that may be why she likes it. She prefers the fantasies of things that cant happen to lessen the harshness of a cruel world. She doesn't have to live with knowing the future.'

When he had asked what she meant she simply said, 'meant what? Lets go to the library!' and bounded off.

His thoughts were cut off by Hermione's voice.

"So, She lived under the house next to yours and you were friends. When you got the Hogwarts letter you left her behind and hadn't told her where you would be. When you got back from every summer you looked for her but to no avail. Now, when you wished she would comfort you after… last year… she shows up. She then ends up being Sirius' daughter and Sirius is alive. There was a battle and she was severely hurt. Something happened but you say it's not your place to tell -only Setsuna's- and she'll tell you and us when she's ready. Be nice to her and welcome her as if she were you. I got all of that. Now, don't you think you should tell us how you're doing and …last year…?"

Harry's facial expressions tensed and he said through ground teeth.

"What h-happened last year… I don't want to talk yet…" his voice softened.

"Harry," this was Setsuna speaking "I do think you need to talk about what's troubling you. NO!" she almost screamed this short word and he was confused until she continued, even then dumbfounded. "Don't think about it now! Take your mind off it and fall asleep listening to this Binns guy droning on. You can still get a good… 30… minutes………sleep. He was already drifting off as she finished.

------

Hermione looked at the girl who had spoken quite oddly. Don't think? What was this? She was distracted by the girl raising her hand. She took the girl in fully. The girl. she had to stop thinking her as such. Her name was Setsuna though now she was Melody.

With her newly dyed red hair and changed eye color she actually- believe it or not- looked much the same.

The biggest difference wasn't the hair or eyes, it was her posture. It seemed that in the train she had been tense. But who wouldn't when they were about to meet people?

Then, she had taken it as nervousness but now… now she thought different. It had almost been like she was worn and tired. The weight of the world on her shoulders. Then, once she got to know them she seemed to lighten up considerably. She seemed to forget what was troubling and began to live.

Here, she held an air of supierity and humbleness at the same time. Like she knew something and knew it was right but was afraid, that when she told, it would be wrong. Or was it she wanted to be accepted?

She smiled here and there, greeted those around her and in all, acted quitter normal. But there were those moments when her eyes would cloud and her expression turn somber. It happened when she thought no one was looking – they were. It was almost as if she was conversing- or reliving a memory.

She turned her attention to what was being said.

"--- I assure you that the goblin wars were the only type of war going on in that time period… Melody is it?" Binns was still talking in the monotone of a bored… well, ghost.

"And that is not what I am asking. I am asking what was the cause of the wars… another before… something in between… or do we not know? We only presume?" Setsuna almost snapped.

"I will not get into this discussion with you." And with that the monotone presumed at an even sleepier rate.

Her mind was racing. Now that she thought about it Binns never did say how it started. He merely said they started and went in on how they ended. How had she missed that? This girl was smart.

------------

Ron looked in awe at this girl. She was so beautiful, drop dead gorgeous in fact. He had even caught Malfoy staring at her. And she was smart too. Though he was sure not as smart as Hermione.

Hermione. If only he would stop picking fights and get the courage to ask her out… but then where would that leave Harry?

Harry most defiantly needed his friends at this time. It had taken all both he and Hermione had had to convince him to come back to Hogwarts his last year.

Harry, Hermione, and him really needed to talk without anyone around to truly catch up. Maybe he could get Ginny to get Setsuna- Melody- out of the way for a good while. Tour of the school or something… yeah… he'd ask her.

---------

Setsuna hurried to the DADA room. She happened o know that Remus' last class would end in ten minutes and she wanted to catch him in the classroom. Too bad she was hopelessly lost. She had had no need to be taught defense spells in that classroom. Sirius taught her.

She took a turn and found herself face to face with two, red headed twins. They were talking quietly and the few words she caught were ' heard…prank… best… look!' that was when they noticed her.

She cleared her throat,

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked, raising an eyebrow the way she had perfected it long ago.

"We don't go here anymore. But judging by your clothes, you do. Why aren't you in class?" they shot back. They were smart. She could tell.

"I am exempt from the first potion class of the year seeing as it is review and I am ahead of the rest of the seventh years." She answered. She couldn't help some pride enter her voice. She was immediately embarrassed.

"Seventh? Harry's-"

"Year? We don't-"

"Recognize you."

Finished one of the twins. It was disconcerting to here them switch off like that. She imagined though that those who were not familiar with telekinesis would be more freaked.

"You wouldn't. I transferred here this year. Now, could you introduce yourselves? Oh, and please, don't leave any details out about why- if you don't go here anymore- you are here?"

She saw them hesitate before one of them nodded and the other spoke.

"I am George, and this is my twin Fred. We are here to give this school the best ideas ever. And to pull a few pranks."

"I see. I am Melody. I am on my way to see Remus. What pranks might you pull and… can I help? Oh! Might I suggest pulling a prank on James White? Yes…" I added this as an after thought. She thought it would be well to put her father in his place… and these twins were cunning.

"You like prank pulling! Cool. James?" all of this was said in hushed yet excited tones. Switching from one to the other.

"I prank in my free time, yes. I don't have much free time now though… haven't since…" she couldn't help but glance at her gloved hand and sleeved arm. "Well, I am a friend of Harry's and… you are, no doubt the Weasley twins? I see. James is my brother. A prankster that one. He needs to be put in his place. He pulled that prank last night, which is, undoubtedly, the one you were just talking about. "

"You are correct in your many assumptions. Now, lets drop the formal act. We are here to prank. You can help. You have someone who needs pranking… here is our location…" at this the handed her a card " come this weekend. If your serious."

"Be there. Now, off to Remus…" and she skipped away.

How interesting those boys were… she felt that maybe… maybe she could tell them…

Her thoughts stopped as she met face to face with Remus.

-------

As soon as Melody bounded off they began talking heatedly.

"My dear Fred, she has undoubtedly lied to us. A very good liar indeed. Who is she?"

"Ah, Fred. I knew there was an ulterior motive for giving her the shop address. Brilliant. She… will need to be kept in our 'must keep close eye on' book."

They continued speaking in hushed tones about their prank thereon.

---------

Se-Melody! So good to see you! Were you looking for me? My, why could that be?" Remus was waaaaayy to cheerful.

"What is with the cheer?" she almost snapped. His voice (only when she was in her meditative mood), so cheerful, nagged her.

"Of the three classes today, two I was all but cheered when I entered and the third I was being cheered when they left. I never knew I was such a good teacher… any way, what about you?"

"I have a free period and I wanted to… well, catch up. Me and dad have basically." She replied. Her ruffled feathers considerably neat now. (Figuratively speaking)

"I would vary much like that Melody. I here you've got a bit of a teaching job too… but enough about the present, how has you life been?" he was considerably less cheerful now.

"Life? Ha! Life has decided to treat me like a waste dump. Things after things are piling up. And just when I start to clear it out or they go away… more trash. But… I wouldn't wish it on anyone else." She continued on.

"Its my life. I deal. And I'm relatively happy too. Don't feel regretful or guilty that you couldn't raise me. So, I had a rough life. It's made me what I am today. It's made me strong. Destiny would have merely dragged me from a happy life instead of miserable. I think- that, in hindsight, if I had been happily raised without a care in the world I would be dead. Or the pain so much harder t-to b-b-are." She knew she spoke the truth but… the pain was still there. It would never go away.

She only barley perceived the nod he gave in response. Then he asked another, similar, question.

"That sounds horrible, and, I know it must be painful but… tell me that again. In detail." He said it so gently, so persuasively, she wanted to tell him… she nearly did. She managed to choke out an answer.

"I… cant… I want too. It hurts so badly though… Sometimes, at night, it's all I can do not to go mad… not to cry… not to give in to the madness that is ever lurking in the back of my mind. Sometimes… I think it would be easier to just act crazy… let them think I have let my guard down… that they won…. But that would serve only an immediate purpose and at such a larger price…. And, I have already paid such a dear price for a world that has done nothing but keep me down…" she trailed off, knowing another word and she would break down. Unconsciously, she fingered the ends of her gloved hand.

Once again he nodded.

"Melody, there are people in this world that are suffering, as bad or worse than you. I know that is presumptuous but it is the truth. There was a song my mother used to sing to me… after I was… injured. It went like this:

'"There's always someone without a care in the world.

There's always someone who will save the world.

There's always someone with one more tear to cry.

There's always someone who would rather die.

There's always someone who will give up before you.

There's always someone who will last longer than you.

And let me tell you…

When the world turns its back on you… there's always someone.'

"And my father… he was such a character…. He used to say this to me when I closed up:

'"My, son. Why wont you talk? Are your troubles so big as to condemn you to silence? You have to deal with your troubles all on your own? Nonsence. If you were meant to deal with all those problems locked away in your head, what are we- and the rest of the world- hear for? To watch you suffer? No, we are here to aid each other. If we were meant to suffer alone, we would be on this world alone. As we are not though…'

"I would always open up after that. Even if I still didn't want too. Then, when I was older – at Hogwarts- I got wiser, cockier. No doubt because of Sirius and James. And when he said that I would reply:

'If I told you it wouldn't solve anything. I would hurt just as much as before. The only thing that would change would be that he would hurt for me too.'

"And he would prove me wrong again. By persuading me to talk I would find that I did feel better and that he would help me solve my problems. Any way, to bring that long rambling to a close, you need to talk, if you don't talk to me, talk to Sirius- he is your father- or Harry- if anyone could understand pain it would be him…. just talk to someone."

I couldn't help but smile at Remus' words. He was so wise. It was sad that he had to grow up as fast as he did… so did she… and Harry seemed so much older than he should be too- even for someone with a miserable home life. That brought her to Harry as the subject change.

"Thanks Remus… you are so wise. Tell me, why is Harry so… grown up? He should be pranking with those two twins… or something. Be dating… that Ginny is nice- and I heard they dated last year. He broke up heroically they say? What is it that Harry would wish for me to come back into his life but then, when I do, he runs from the topic of his wish? Every time I bring up something about his past he tenses and finds some excuse to run… what went wrong when I was gone?"

"Setsuna- Melody- there is no way for me to tell you the things you want to know about Harry. You ask the wrong questions. The only way you will get an answer on these things is to have Harry tell you. But don't change the subject. You are the subject right now. You need to talk…to explain. And I sujest you do so soon. Now even." His voice had been soft but grew firmer with every passing word. She wanted to tell him… she broke down.

"Remus," she sobbed "Why do you ask such hard things of me? All I want is to forget… I cant though. So why then, must I be reminded? Granted I accept that I can't forget it all, some of it is too vital, too painful. But must I remember all the people I have killed- watched die- and been blamed for. Must I relive those times when I lost control and rebelled against those I love?" she sobbed harder and harder. She could barley breath.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and startled, she looked to see Remus kneeling next to her. When had she lost so much to control as to fall to her knees?

His voice held such warmth as he said the few words she needed most of all to hear.

"Come. Tell me, I will not judge, I wont pry, just tell me what you want. Come."

And she did.

---------

So? So sorry it took so long………!

Forgive me! I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully it wont be too long…

Look forward to:

Setsuna tells almost all to Remus

Harry tells all to Setsuna. (If Setsuna takes too long this will be after that in next chapter)

Once again, so sorry

Amara159


	13. the mystery of Setsuna

Harry Potter and the wish of one night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Soooooo. Um…. This is Setsuna's life…

------------

Remus led Setsuna to his quarters. No one would overhear what was possibly the biggest blackmail one could ever get on one such as this girl. His-basically, if not legally- god-daughter. She was going to tell him what made her indifferent to bruises and cuts, what made her cry, what all her weaknesses were. And, maybe, if he could find that penseive…

"Would it be easier if you showed- not told?" he asked gently. He only just made out the hesitative nod and the mumbled 'you'll understand it more'. He muttered a quiet wait and left in search of tissues, tea, and the ever-eluding pensieve. When he returned, he found her in a state of numb disposition- fingering that mysteriously gloved hand.

"Are you ready?" he used a gentle voice he didn't even know he had. She nodded and said something. He almost didn't catch it.

"To go through all my memories would take to long. I'll make a story of it. Ironic my life is you know." And she pulled out her wand and placed the first memory in the pensieve.

Remus found himself in… he didn't know where. He was looking at a small girl, the age of four or five. For a moment, he didn't recognize the girl for Setsuna- then he saw her eyes. Spitting images of Sirius'.

He saw her looking at crumpled paper- evidence that it had been read several times. He noticed that the way her eyes wavered over the paper, that she couldn't read it- and yet she knew exactly what it meant.

He walked over to it and saw that it also had a few markings on it. Words she had circled or crossed out. The letter read:

Setsuna, yes, that's your name you retched girl. Setsuna Lily Black.

I, being the kind-hearted soul that I am, am enclosing a letter from your father- edited of course. You don't deserve to know who your father is.

You are the main reason he didn't betray James and that insufferable redhead, what's-her-name. He truly turned when he met that Potter boy. And I am so glad he is gone. Don't worry though- he isn't dead- he is in a state far worse.

He and the redhead are, at this moment, undergoing a horrible torture that- I am told- took days for the Dark Lord to carry through. But back to the subject.

Your father refused to kill them… and now he is going to Azkaban! Yes, don't worry your horrid head about it though, you freak. There is nothing you can do!

So, you know who your are and if you must know- and I do insist- the house you are under is # 3 Privite Dr. I put you there because I couldn't put up with your wailing. I hadn't intended to either. You are a horrid child.

From a loving mother of Regulus.

He watched as she changed papers. This one in Sirius' familiar scrawl. His head was filled with so many questions as he read:

My beloved Setsuna,

If, by chance you do get this, I want you to know that you are my pride and joy. If you are reading this I am either in Azkaban, on the run, or dead. I pray that I am running. The reason would be because I went to kill Peter Pettigrew- the one who betrayed my dear friends, Lily and James Potter. And I either failed or succeeded. I don't know which would be better, to fail or to succeed. I try not to think about it. I just can't bear that they are dead.

My first friends… Remus is still alive, but I do not know for how long. Werewolves are being hunted, as they are known to be followers of Voldemort. Remus isn't though.

Please don't think that I am abandoning you because I hate you. On the contrary, I am abandoning you because I love you. You would be in more danger with me than anywhere else. It is far better that you be taken to an orphanage. You can be adopted there and be in a loving family.

I hope that one day I will see you again… that I will see you and Harry. Harry is my godson. Lily and James' son. Dumbledore has him in his care. You and Harry always did get along… in a baby type way.

May your life be full of love and all the things you deserve,

Sdfghtjk

The name was blotched at the end. His moms doing. Of course she had died shortly after…

Wow, so many things to take in. lily and James might be alive… oh, do you know what you have shown me Setsuna?

He spiraled into the next memory…

He watched as she played with a young Harry, not a care in the world showing. She was 7 or so. Then he watched as it started raining and Harry went in. she, went under the house next door.

He watched her get pummeled by an 8-year-old Dudley.

He watched her cry, as Harry didn't show up like he had promised.

He watched her read her Hogwarts letter, and her trek to the train station. He watched her look at Harry, and then, how she was ambushed. All went dark.

He watched as she woke up. How she learned she was on another planet. Destiny, they had said.

He watched her get trained. All the elements at her command… her exquisite use of the bow… of the sword. He watched as she cried under the strain of being a telekinesis. And suddenly her words made sense… ' Please don't think so loud.'

He watched as a 14 year old girl faced Corna, how she was marked.

He watched, in horror, friend after friend that she had made on each of the planets die…

He watched her blame herself for their more than gruesome deaths. Some being embedded with their own weapons. They had all been fighting for the same cause… freedom…

He watched the planet die. That entire race extinguished. He remembered how so many blamed the deaths on her- and she believed them. He watched her suffer in pain and knowledge. The guilt of killing- even if the enemy wasn't all human- and the loss of all her friends.

He watched her move to the next planet to complete her training. He heard the prophecy…

'When the Dark Lord of Earth and the Dark Entity, Chaos, combine, darkness will consume all. As the boy of Earth will know ' there will be a power the Dark Lord Knows not' and the girl will learn too. The girl, marked twice by evil, knowledge of death fresh, suffering all past, is the only hope to defeat Chaos. Just as the Boy is the only able to defeat the Dark Lord, the girl is the only one able to defeat Chaos. Together they may fail. Apart the will fail. Pain precedes them both; their destiny's intertwined. If the boy fails, Earth will fall. If the girl fails, all of the stars are doomed. Together they join…together…'

How horrible…

He watched as another battle occurred. A small victory. They defended enough to live. Once again, her friends all dead. Once again, before her vary eyes. Once again, gruesome and painful.

Many put in mocking positions and horrible things done to each and every one of them. Her only boyfriend… died defending the one he truly loved. And it wasn't her.

He watched her suffer alone and rejected. How her only friend was forced to not even set her eyes upon her by her family.

How she came to earth… the battle… her weaknesses… her only remaining friend dieing for Harry. The other mark….

He spun out…

He caught himself as he lost his balance. He saw Setsuna, on the floor, hunched and in a fetal position. She wasn't crying, yet. She seemed to be reliving everything. He knew he hadn't relived everything either. Too many gaps. But she was… his poor god-daughter… to have that much weight on her… just like Harry….

She seemed to take it worse and yet better than Harry though.

Worse, because she knew the extent of the whole situation. She knew that it all came down to her- and a boy she didn't know. Or thought she didn't know. and it would only be more painful when she found out who it was… Worse, because she held it all in, had no one to share it with.

Better, because she kept her cool- for the most part. She accepted her fate- however unwillingly. She didn't get all temperamental either.

She took her responsibility not lightly- which was good. But she also didn't live. At least Harry had Quiditch… she had nothing. She had dead friends and a world against her. Harry had friends, and Voldemort against him.

And yet, the pain, though obviously not equal, seemed equal. Each had all the pain they could handle on their shoulders. One could handle more than the other but at the same time… couldn't. It didn't truly make sense to him and yet it did. His head hurt.

Never the less, he fell to the ground next to her, and comforted her. After a while she said,

"Remus, I feel so empty, that I'm fading out of the world. I feel like I could just disappear… it would be so much easier. Easier than remembering you're the cause of so much pain. Easier than having nightmares that bring the reliving of all your friends deaths back to you. Easier than living. Yet, at the same time I think of all the people that would die…I feel, as though that every person that has come into my life eventually leaves. Like their time on planets was designated by me. Like they were born to know me, and died to cause me pain. That I'm all alone, and that even if someone does care about me, his or her time will end… I feel…gone."

Remus didn't know what to say. She continued.

"I feel like, that if I looked in a mirror, I would see only a ghost of what I could have been. Of the person I'm not. I feel that if I went into someplace dark I would blend in so completely, so fully, that I would become the dark. Because it's the truth, I am dark. I'm tainted by this cursed arm, and this even more cursed hand. I can never be what I want to be. I feel… lost. Lost like a leaf that fell from a tree and doesn't know which way to go. Lost like rain that fell in a sea of water. Pushed by waves, and drowned by such force. Lost like a chick far from its mother, far from safety. Far, from a home that can shield it from reality. Shield it from the alligator, shield it from the rain. Protect it from itself. That's what I am Remus. A weapon against myself. I am my own worst enemy. I am everyone's enemy."

Remus could only comfort her as she let out all her fears, frustrations, and weaknesses. He didn't even notice that it was long past diner.

----------

Ok. Not exactly how I wanted it to go but still effective.

Amara159


	14. harry tells all

Harry Potter and the wish of one night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: I probably just lost a lot of readers b/c of that last chapter. It was all about Setsuna's life. Well, I was going to gradually bring it in (her life) but I decided to get it all done with in one chapter. Now, there are only a few mysteries left and I can focus properly on Harry. Which, would mean that this chapter is ALL about Harry. Basically, what I am trying to say is that now that you know pretty much everything about her, it'll be all about Harry. Got that? good! Now, if only if I could find out If I have any readers left…

HINT REVIEW! PLEASE!

----------

Harry looked around, he didn't see Setsuna anywhere. He was glad that she hadn't been in Potions that day. The new potions teacher had a sharp mouth. But now, he wanted to find her and tell her everything. And he meant everything.

He was going to tell her what exactly had happened in the chamber, in the graveyard, at the Department of Mysteries, and the Horcrux's. some, he hadn't even told Ron and Hermione.

He planned on telling them eventually, but because of just everything, he felt more comfortable telling Setsuna than them.

Perhaps it was because he was afraid they would turn away from him when they found out. He had nothing to worry about telling Setsuna because she had already come back after such a drift, that she wouldn't leave again.

Or, perhaps he was afraid they would pity him. He knew that Setsuna didn't do pity. She might do some sorrow now and then, but no pity. She had always been less emotional than most peopole, he realized- And even more so now. He was surprised she was as emotional as she was (though he suspected it was an act for Sirius).

But, he couldn't find her to tell her. How horribly ironic.

It was then that he noticed the slow rumblings and the slight shaking of the plates and goblets at the tables in the Great Hall.

It was then that he felt the now familiar rush of power he had come to associate with Setsuna, rush over him. And it clicked.

Setsuna was less emotional than most, because her power was so vast it broke out when she felt something strong. He remembered it when he was little to, when Dudley would beat him up and Setsuna would cry out for him to stop- and Dudley would. That was it. he sat down at the table and looked around. No one else aside Vuahan and McGonagall seemed to notice. And Hermione. She was looking around oddly with her head cocked to one side.

He could tell just by looking that none of them had felt the power rush, only the rumblings.

Then, it stopped. No more rumblings and no more power rushes. Setsuna had either calmed or was unconcious. He prayed it wasn't the latter.

The few who had noticed the rumblings were now acting normally again, even Hermione. They ate silently, Ron stuffing his face, Hermione engulfed in a book, and him in his thoughts, occasionally smiling at something someone or the other said.

Soon his thoughts turned elsewhere. How Malfoy hadn't been expelled, how Sirius and Remus were teaching, how- speaking of Remus, where was he?

His morbid train of thought broken, he searched for the werewolf.

Ahhhh, there he was. Walking to the table now, looking a bit nervous. He watched him go to 'Sirius' and whisper to his godfather while simontaneousley noticing Setsuna sitting down next to him- also looking nervouse and a bit run down.

He was just about to address Setsuna, his eyes still on Sirius and remus, when Sirius' head shot up and looked toward him- no, Setsuna.

"I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?" he said casually, while mulling the information he had just gotten.

So, Remus knew who had caused the power rush and had most likely witnessed it.

"Oh, I decided to catch up with my unofficial godfather since I had potions off." Was her faint reply. So, she had been with Remus.

Harry shook himself out of it.

"I want to talk to you, Setsuna, when your done eating." He managed to say it calmly, despite what the implications meant. He would be opening himself up to her- making himself vulnerable- and he wsnt used to that.

he looked up in time to see the strange look she gave him before it dawned, and her face shown with understanding. He saw her give a slight nod before she began filling up her plate.

-------

the rest of dinner went by uneventfuly. And all to soon( for him), dinner was over. He stood up and Setsuna followed him.

The walk to the room of requirement was a quiet one (for that was where he was going) and once again, all too soon, he was there.

Walking in fromt of the room the correct number of times and thinking hard a door appeared. Inside there was simply a couch with a warm fire in front of it. plain and simple.

Sitting on the couch, he remained silent, as did Setsuna. She was waiting for him to speak he realized with a jolt. He tried to speak, but nothing came out.finaly, after a few more tries and a huge gulp, he spoke.

"You already know the situation at the Dursley's I suppose. So, in my first year…" and he went into detail like he never had before. She was an avid listener, she nodded and gasped when appropriate, there were also the times when he had trouble speaking, and she comforted him.

He felt exactly like he thought he would, reliving all of this horror in his life… cold, empty, helpless. But it was also like he had imagined it. with her comforting him, understanding. Never waivering in her trust in him.

She seemed to be horrified by the implications of the prophesy but soon hid that emotion and instead said, "at least we know you can beat him." And that was one of the biggest comforts he had heard in a long time.

Soon, as he was starting to feel the numbness that accompanied Dumbledore's- and indeed anyone's- death, she was back into comforting mode.

"And then, Snape just killed him…" he finished barely above a whisper. Tears, he realized were ebbing down his cheeks. The emotions he felt… sadness, lethargy(not really an emotion), gladness, guilt, relief,… it was endless. And yet he was able to fix them all out with her there.

The lonliness that he kept trying to push out of his life was gone. It rarly ever was. The guilt seemed lessened. The memories were fresh but at the same time seemed dampened. All in all, he felt so much better.

And things could go up or down from here. His godfather was alive, for pete's sake! Remus was teaching his favorite subject. Setsuna was here. Those were all so positive and yet… could so easily be taken from him. It was afterall, 7th year and he would, inevitably, have to face Voldemort…

---------------

Ummmm. Soooo sorry for the long wait!

Please forgive me!

You see, I had 3 school projects, and I was grounded for a week or so.

That is why, some of you may have noticed that I put my story on hold.

Well, not anymore!

Hope you liked it!

REVIEW!

Amara159


	15. that portrait!

Harry Potter and the wish of one night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: this- as you can see- is no longer on hold! I still haven't taken the ON HOLD off yet though… give me time!

On with the story!

--------------------

Harry and Setsuna went their separate ways after that. It had taken both of them some time to get their emotions in order but they had done so. And Harry went off to speak to Ron and Hermione. As he had promised. While Setsuna went off towards a certain headmistresses office…

--------------

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?" asked Harry as he jumped over the couch in common room. He felt so much lighter… nothing could bring him down….

"Well…" started Hermione,

"We want to know how you're doing, and if we can help in anything." Blurted Ron.

"Well, to be honest, I fell as light as a feather! I am slowly coming to terms with what I have to do… and things are looking up!" he replied.

"Harry, that's just it, what _do_ you have to do?" asked the tentative Hermione.

Always nervous that one… but then, he couldn't blame her. Not too long ago he would be yelling at them to stay out of his business, but not now…

"Well, I know what the prophecy says, if that's what you mean. And I told you, for the most part what it said also. Of course I have- from D-Dumbledore- learned how to… you know… sorta. But the thing is, I'm looking for another way, as you know, because it would involve me leaving school in a journey. You would have come with me I know, but I decided to stay. Here, I have access to a huge library. Here, I can talk to Dumbledore's portrait for advice. Here, I can watch over that git, Malfoy. And here, I know you will also be here with me."

"Oh Harry! You know we would follow you anywhere! You didn't have to stay, as much as we wanted you to. But we are glad you did… and, if there's anyway we can help, we'll do it with out hesitation!" this was from Hermione of course. And it warmed his heart to know that they were there for him.

"Yeah mate, we will be there for you till the end. We uh, understand that you have to kill V-V-Voldemort by yourself but we can, you know, be there up to that last spell." This was from Ron! That was one of the most sentimental things he had ever heard Ron say, and it touched his heart. He had true friends here.

Apparently, Hermione thought so too, as she hugged him very tight with an "oh, Ron!" Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron was blushing. Soo…

--------------------

Setsuna walked with a slight skip in her step, as she headed to the headmistresses office. She felt a mix of emotions: happy, light, heavy, indifferent… the list went on and on….

Just then she walked into something, or, to put it into better standards, someone.

"Ginny! Didn't see you there! How are you this fine, fine, night?" she asked, putting away her emotions on the subject of Harry being the boy…

"What's floatin you're boat? Oh, and I was looking for you… thought you could use a tour… and maybe we could be friends?"

"Of course were friends Ginny! But I don't need a tour, I stayed here all summer! But… I could use some help with something else…" she trailed off, seeing if Ginny would take the bait.

"Oh really? With what?" Ginny asked. Hook, line, And sinker!

"Ohhh, I'm just gonna sneak into the headmistresses office… think you could get the twins to make a distraction?" she asked this so casually, it was almost as if she were doing it for fun.

"Ohhh, really? That's interesting! I'll help! Just let me go to the dorm and get the twins over here!" and Ginny was off, running down the halls. And Setsuna was left to wait.

5 minutes later Ginny was back- and she had the twins with her. All had huge grins on their faces but you could still tell they were serious- to a certain extent.

"Ahhh, So, you have called upon our service?" said one of the twins, she thought it was Fred.

"Yes, I need a distraction, one that will give me, ohhh… 20 minutes at least?" she replied.

"20 minutes? We can garrente 25!" said the other twin, George.

"Good! Make sure it's big enough to get all teachers away from the headmistresses office." She said, and ran off in that direction, Ginny trailing behind.

BOOM!

There was the signal. She waited while she saw all the teachers run away from the office towards the other end of school. Now was she and Ginny's chance. She quickly said the password and ran up the stairs to the office. Stopping only to catch her breath, she went in, followed by Ginny.

She whispered some words to Ginny, telling her to keep a look out, while she went straight to the bookshelf. They were dusty, and she could understand why. It was Dumbledore's personal bookshelf.

Picking one that looked interesting, she opened it up, only to hear a voice. It was old and sounded weary but yet, even without looking, she could tell the voice had merriment in it.

She turned around and saw herself facing a portrait of Albus Dumbledore!

"Albus! May I call you that? You are just the portrait I wanted to see! Along with these books of course…"

"Yes, they are interesting, aren't they? Now who are you?" Albus replied.

"I am shocked you don't know me! I am Setsuna Black. Or, now known as Melody White. You see, you will come to find that I am a very interesting person, with very in-depth thoughts… oh crud, just tell me where your real self is hiding and how you survived the avada kadavra curse."

----------------

Sorry it took so long! I had exams and I kinda wanted it to be funny yet sentimental, and that's kinda hard. Hope you liked it! Look forward to Albus talking to Setsuna! And Setsuna chooses an animal!


	16. Twins

Harry Potter and the wish of one night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry, I had writers block. I need an idea on how to get Harry front and center again. Can someone help me? You see, I went a little overboard with Setsuna and soo…

--------------

Harry was so happy that his friends were behind him as they were. He knew he had a tough job, but it felt so much easier with his friends, Sirius, and Setsuna. If only he could find another way then the horcruxes… if he could kill the living Voldemort, then his soul would be encased in the remaining horcruxes and easy to destroy.

But Dumbledore had made it clear…

Uhhh… maybe Fawkes could help. After all he had been Dumbledore's…

Yah… he'd take Ron and Hermione too! They had wanted to help. Maybe Dumbledore had somhow forseen this and so he left something…

BOOM!

What was that? it sounded like a very loud… uhhh… something. And it was in the opposite direction of the office…

"Ron, Hermione! Hurry down here! I cant believe I didn't think of this before! Lets go, were wasting time!"

watching them hurry down from doing homework, he motioned for them to follow. Who knew how much time he'd have before McGonagall got back to the office.

"Harry, where are we going?" panted Hermione. He had run all the way to the gargoyle, and thought it pretty obviouse by now where he was going. He ignored her question and asked another.

"Anyone know the password?" he asked.

"yeah, because I'm head girl I know it. it's 'cookie'." Answered Hermione, having now caought her breath. Ron had stayed silent, Trusting his friend.

The gargoyle aside, harry ran once again. There, he found… Ginny?

"Ginny, what are you doing here? Is McGonagall here? Do you know who caused the distraction?" he said this rushed, how much more time?

"Harry, I'm here to watch for McGonagall. Which means shes not here. And Fred and George caused the distraction. She finished, and satisfied, Harry started into the office. Only to be stoped by Ginny. "But you cant go in."

"Ginny, why cant –" he stopped when he heard voices. One of them sounded like Setsuna's…

disreagarding Ginny's words, he went past her. And found Setsuna talking to Dumbledore's portrait. Staying out of sight, he waited to here the conversation.

"- how you survived the avada kadavra curse." What was Setsuna talking about? And to the portrait of Dumbledore?

Suddenly he wa pushed over.

"ow, Ron, watch where your going!" harry sighed. They had definetly heard that. not to mention Ginny had just come in….

he stepped out of his hiding place, ron, Hermione, and Ginny following.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed portrait Dumbledore. He was putting his hands together delightedly.


	17. I'm Sorry

Harry Potter and the wish of one night

Disclaimer: I own nothing, really.

Harry paced around the dorm room. This was… everything just ended up revolving around what Setsuna did. And it seemed like she was always one step ahead of everything. He almost wished… no, he was happy she was here. She had saved his life! But… she wouldn't have had to save his life if she hadn't come. And she wouldn't tell him anything! She was keeping secrets. They never used to keep secrets. She wasn't the same person, but then, could he really say that when he knew he wasn't the same person either? Why couldn't she just say everything? If only… no, there had to be a reason why she didn't tell people. Setsuna always did like to fend for herself, but cared more for others then herself at the same time. A lot like Harry himself. He'd let Setsuna explain in her own words in her own time.

Setsuna came barging into the room just as he came to this conclusion and he realized it would be far harder to then he had thought. He wanted to just pounce on her and get the information he wanted out of her.

"Oh….. That was so extremely funny!" Setsuna was talking to Fred and George who trailed in after her. "What you did… to… S-James… oh my… thank you… I needed that!" she said in between laughs. She made a show of wiping away an imaginary tear to end her praise to the twins.

"Why thank you, Setsuna. It was our pleasure. To see Minnie's face, we missed that face." said Fred.

"What?" snorted Ginny "the look of terror and evil she always gives you?"

"No, the look as she tries to keep a stern face but still laughs inside. We missed that." George said indignantly.

"Oh, yes. Of course. That look." Ginny snorted again. Harry felt a pang whenever he saw her. He knew he still very much liked her. But he had to protect her. And so they couldn't be anything more than friends. And even that made it dangerous.

"Lets get down to business." He said curtly, unable to restrain himself any longer.

"Right. What exactly do you wish to know?" and as soon as she asked that, he realized he didn't know exactly what he wanted to know. Just that he wanted to know things.

"How about why you were there?" reliable Hermione came to the rescue.

"I was talking to Dumbledore." She replied so casually it was almost as if she was mentioning the weather.

"And why were you talking to Dumbledore?" Ron cut into the conversation then.

Setsuna sighed as she answered, "I guess I can't hide it anymore. I had a feeling that Dumbledore was still alive, so I went to ask him if this was true. And it is. He's alive."

She still had the casualness of discussing the weather but behind that, her voice was serious. Harry tried to gauge the reactions before he even tried to figure out his own. Hermione and Ron were shocked, while Ginny looked as if she was mad at herself, like she should have guessed likewise, Fred and George didn't look shocked at all and suddenly he wondered if that word he had thought he had heard had anything to do with it.

Then, only after he had gauged everyone else's reaction did he look at his own feelings.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? I swear! I actually told you my story and everything! If you even thought for one second that he was alive why didn't you SAY so? I thought it was my fault that he was dead… that I hadn't done everything I could have… and you let me believe that. Ever since you came back its been nothing but secrets. NOTHING!

"You wont tell me where you've been or what your doing. You wont tell me what you did. You wont tell me your story when I told you mine. You wont tell me your animagi forms you wont tell me anything. And you didn't tell me He was alive. I suspect that you wouldn't have told me Sirius was alive either if he hadn't gone and kidnapped me!" His rant over, he immediately regretted some of the stuff he said. He realized that he had taken a lot of little things and drawn them out into much bigger proportions.

Setsuna just stared at him, looking hurt, and older than time itself for one instant before she composed herself. However, her remarks still held the hurt, betrayal and anger she felt.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up!" she snapped.

The table she was leaning on shaking uncontrollably beneath her. And he quite felt it wasn't because she was shaking. " And you did do everything you could, Harry!

"But I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm sorry you feel you have the right to know things that I choose to keep hidden. I'm sorry you feel that I'm just hiding the stuff for the fun of it, not because I want to protect you.

"Do you think that if I could I wouldn't tell you in a heartbeat? Do you know I look at you and I see someone totally changed from the boy I used to know? And although it is different its not necessarily bad, what you've become. You fight for the light and are firm in your beliefs in right and wrong. You stick up for people and try to help them. And maybe I want you to stay that way a little bit longer before you lose your innocence. Before you change even more from the boy I used to know. But I guess you're ready to lose what innocence you have, right?"

Her words stung like nothing he'd ever felt. He… how was he supposed to know? But he knew. He knew she was right. The way she had said things, talked about things, gone about things. It was in every action she made, every word she said. She had even said she needed to come to terms with things before she could tell him. But all this seemed only to make him madder, he didn't know why, and he just spit more words out, still forever, not thinking.

"I don't need your protection. Not when I lost my innocence a long time ago. I don't know what you mean by my innocence. It went down the drain when I was old enough to understand what the Dursleys were. So don't go trying to protect something that's been gone for far too long."

As the words came out, they didn't sound too bad, until the biting and scathing tone he put to it made it sound extremely horrid. Setsuna smiled a grim smile, the table still shaking but not as visibly, before she answered back to his bitter remarks.

"Harry, I know you think that you've lost any innocence you once may have possessed but you're wrong. I can still see it there, burning in you. Its been dampened, but its there. And I don't ever want to see that innocence taper out completely like it has in me. How ever, I don't see a way out of the situation with your innocence still intact, with ANYONES innocence still intact. Is it really so wrong to try to keep you like that for a bit longer?"

Her tone softened toward the end but it was still biting, daring him to retort back at this plain fact. At least in her eyes.

"So, being beaten by the Dursleys isn't losing my innocence? Knowing I have the weight of the world on my shoulders isn't losing my innocence? Knowing I have to kill or be killed isn't losing my innocence? Tell me then, you've got my curiosity, what is losing my innocence?"

Her eyes spoke millions of different things, the most prominent being she wished he hadn't asked that. But he held his head high and dared her with his eyes to tell him.

She started, and her tone was so bitter, so biting it made him flinch. "When you feel someone's life blood running through your fingers. When you know that the people who are dieing next to you, your friends, can't help you. But even worse you can't help them. You can only watch, as their eyes grow lifeless. The breath eases from them slowly and painfully. When you feel hate coursing through your body, and all you can do is lash out and kill. Kill the people who killed a part of you, and you know you'll never get it back. When you see the same lifeless eyes that you saw on your friends dieing face that you see on the body of your opponent now. When you realize that revenge isn't sweet at all. Because, in the end you're still left with dead friends and angry people. Resentful people. Even though they once thought you their savior. They hate you now, because you killed each and every one of them. Not just the enemy but your friends too. When you feel theres absolutely no hope, nothing good, that's worth fighting for, and you question what little sanity you have left; you question what little hope you have left."

She walked out of the room before anyone could say anything else. Immediately, Ginny, Fred and George left, following her. Ron and Hermione stayed with him, his closest friends. That's when he said the words he should have said right off the bat.

"I'm sorry."

--------

wut do you think? I believe its SLIGHTLY different then what I was going for but still… works. Tell me, did you expect it? once again, sry it took so long. If only you knew my schedual. I am going to try so much harder to fit stuff like this in. it really helps me unwind and I think you guys enjoy it too. At least I hope.

Amara159


End file.
